The Married Life
by MrsSand
Summary: How the two words "I do" for naruto, changed to "life sentence". Warning, boyxboy and language... I suck at summaries. Bah!
1. I do?

Okay, my new story. (that I will be finished for once!!!!) It does have boyxboy scenes so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that, no? Basically I thank my sister and Gesika!!! My sister helped with the plot, and gesika gave me guidance and kicked Chase out of the way so I could write this on paper for my rough draft... ahaha, I hope you enjoy. Updating may be slow because of some issues going on. Making me pretty frustrated. Flames will be used to make a fire to keep me warm at night. review please, andddd..., I do not own Naruto, just the AU plotness of this story. If I owned it, Sasuke wouldn't have been wasting his time with talking to Sakura before he left... He would have been with Naruto. T_T sadly, this is not the case.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

There's nothing like hearing those two amazing words that can seal your destiny. Yeah, I'm talking about the words "I do". When I heard that come out of THE Sasuke Uchiha's mouth, my heart basically exploded.

Now, it's been almost three years and those two words now bare a different meaning... "Life Sentence." No, I'm not being bitter because of the constant fangirls, awkward Uchiha/Uzumaki family reunions, or even the fact that I've been dubbed the "wife", it's because Sasuke Uchiha is a crazy, horny, twenty-five year old man with a never-ending PMS.

I know what your gonna say, "But Sasuke is smart, cute, and strong!" Well, you know what? I do notice those qualities of him, however, his heart is as cold as the snow village in its "winter." He does posess SOME caring traits towards me, but even I have to look very hard to find them. Now, back to reality...

*****

I sighed and hit my head on my desk.

_'Three more hours, three more hours.' _I thought hopfully. See, I work for the government, licensing license plates, and let me tell you. It was not what I wanted to be. I had actually planned to be an artist after high school, but shit happens. So, here I am, twenty-three and in an industry I never wanted to be in. At least the people here are nice. I watched the clock go by and clicked my pen in a certain tune that would make Sasuke kill me.

"Hey Naruto, what's cracking?" Kiba smiled and carried in a box filled with papers. Great, more licenses. I looked up and smiled at my best friend Kiba Inuzuka. We met on my frist day here and have been friends ever since. We also figured out that both of our husbands had higher paying jobs and could be complete assholes.

"Hi Kiba, more papers?" I asked and frowned. Kiba laughed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah... Sorry man, but after all of these are issued, you can go home early. IF you can get them all done. Boss said so..." Kiba sighed and put the medium sized box on my desk. Oh thank you Hinata Hyuga! She's my shy, little boss girl. She's actually cute in her own way.

"Ah sweet! Are you stuck here again?" I asked. Kiba frowned and stretched.

"Yeah... Working late for more money, even though I don't see why, I mean, I've got a rich husband for fucks sake." Kiba complained and turned around. "Hey, how is Sasuke?" KIba asked suddenly. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Meh. Sasuke-ish, as usual." I huffed and started to spin in my chair. KIba laughed suddenly.

"Figures." he grinned and walked out. "See ya around Naruto."

"Bye." I smiled as Kiba walked out of my little cubicle. Time for the next three hours of my 'average Joe' life.

*****

I walked out of my cubicle and sighed contently. Finally, the day had ended and it was Friday! I got to have the whole weekend off! Yes!

"Bye Naruto, see you on Monday." Hinata said softly. I grinned and opened the door to walk out.

"See ya Hinata... Have a good weekend." I smiled and walked out of the big building. The cool early summer air hit my skin and I shivered. "I need a hot bag..."(1) I mumbled and got into my car.

As I drove home I sang along to the song _Only the Good Die Young_, by Billy Joel. Man, I loved that guy's voice! I looked at the drive way that usually held My car and Sasuke's right behind it. However, there was no black Ferarri parked there. Yes! Sasuke wasn't home yet! I grinned and parked my red Mini Cooper that I had gotten WITHOUT and gloom's help or money. I prayed to the lord that Sasuke was working late and turned off the car. I got out of the car and grabbed my keys. I sighed and looked at our far from normal house. This house was something that looked like a house from Grande Dunes, South Carolina. Extravagant was exactly the word I would use for it. Sasuke had wanted a bigger house, but I refused. I wanted a house that wouldn't make us look like rich bastards (which unfortunatly, we were). I am one of those people that would be fine living in an apartment in New York, working minimum wage and loving it. Sasuke would never hear of it though, so it didn't happen of course. I sighed and unlocked the door slowly. It clicked open and I head a meow. I giggled and ran in, I took off my light jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack. I picked up my kitten named Mittens. (((A/N: I never noticed it rhymed until now... :'D )))

"Hey Mittens!" I giggled and snuggled my kitten. Mittens mewled as I snuggled him. My best 'girlfriend' Sakura had gotten me Mittens when Sasuke was away on a business trip about two months ago. I smiled and put down Mittens, he purred and seemed to jump away. Mittens kind of reminded me of myself, curious, happy, and destructive.

That evening, I got a hot bubble bath, made some ramen, and finally, I curled up in my fuzzy orange blnket and watched 'Different Strokes.' I yawned and looked at the clock. 8:30 on the dot... Oh god. I sat up and looked out of the window to see the black Ferrarri pull into the drive way, beside my car. Guess who got out of said black car? Sasuke Uchiha, my hardass husband. I smiled as I saw he was in a good mood, something that was rare for him. I have to say, I loved it when he was in a good mood. No blood, no laundry, no pain for the next three weeks. I sat back onto the couch and snuggled into my blanket again as the door opened quickly.

"Hn. Hello dobe." Sasuke sighed and put down his brief case. I grinned and got off the couch, then tackle glomped him onto the floor.

"Hehe, hey teme~" I purred and kissed his cheek. The raven-haired boy hugged me tightly.

"How was your day Naruto?" he asked while getting up, brushing himself off, and standing me up off of the floor. I giggled as he put an arm around my waist.

"BORING! And you?" I half complained. Sasuke smirked and pushed me against a near by wall.

"It was actually good." Sasuke sneered and brushed his lips to mine gently. I blushed and kissed him gently. "Go upstairs Naru-chan, I'll be up in awhile." Sasuke smiled and let me go.

"Fine bastard." I grumbled and walked upstairs. "One of these days..."

I sat on our bed and sighed, I thought about taking off my clothes, however Sasuke said that he liked taking off my clothes himself. Weird, but I wasn't going to say anything to one of the precious Uchiha heirs, the other was his older brother Itachi. Itachi was much worse than Sasuke, much, much worse. _'C'mon teme... I'm getting bored of this...' _I thought and played with a piece of my sun kissed hair. I looked at the door as Sasuke sauntered in. He actually reminded me of a lion or any intimdating feline in a small way. The way his eyes symbolized a predator that had just caught its prey. I shivered, but was still smiling at the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." I said and watched him walk towards me. His smile turned quickly into a sneer as he pushed me onto the bed swiftly and got ontop of me. I sighed contently and took in his firmilar scent that reminded me of lavender.

"Hello Naruto." he smirked and met my lips in what became a heated kiss. His soft lips were something I had gotten so used to, everything about him was infact perfect. He took off all of my clothes quickly, like this was nothing new to him, which it wasn't. Ever since the night of our honeymoon, Sasuke had a tendency to ravish my body. I wish I could say something less... Stalkerish, but that's what he did. I shivered as the cool air hit my member. Sasuke tossed his clothes ontop of mine. I smiled and kissed him quickly, I saw him blush a bit as he ran a hand through my hair softly. "Ehe." he chuckled and bit my neck a little more aggressively than I expected. I kept a groan from escaping and arched my back off of the bed a bit.

"Arg... Teme." I panted as he kissed down my stomach. he looked up with his piercing black eyes and shh'd me. I propped myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing. Sasuke smirked and stopped right by my member and kissed the tip lightly. He put his lips around the tip and sucked. I bucked my hips, and for a split second, I felt my length go half way into Sasuke's mouth. However, Sasuke grabbed my hips and pushed them down against the mattress. _'DAMMIT!!!' _I cursed in my mind as he sneered. The raven knew he had me wanting it, he always did this so I would beg for it. "Please Sasuke-kun." I whimpered and blushed as he licked my member experimentally. I groaned and squirmed a bit, trying to not let my elbows get weak. "Sasuke, please... Just." I groaned and bit my lip. And after what seemed like hours, Sasuke sighed and nodded, swallowing most of my length. I moaned as he massaged my balls gently, but firmly. Damn him and his skillful pleasuring! As he bobbed his head up and down along my member, I pushed on the back of his head so he would deepthroat me. Guess what though? He actually did! As he did so, he hummed so I would moaned more, it sent shivers up my spine and I did what he knew I would do.

Sasuke increased his pace and sneered, knowing I was getting close. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed. Sasuke smirked and sucked my length as hard as possible.

"Ah, Sasuke!" I screamed and came in his mouth. Sasuke sat up and swallowed my cum quickly.

"Ehe, Dobe... Where is the lube?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. Oh shit, I didn't buy a new bottle! I sweated dropped and rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh... I didn't get... Any." I laughed nervously. Sasuke sighed and pinched his nose in this way that told me something like 'you are an idiot Naruto Uzumaki.' I shrugged it off and laid on my back. I laughed as Sasuke kissed the shell of my ear.

"Well, either you go without lube or..." he trailed off and stuck three fingers infront of my mouth. I nodded and took the three fingers into my mouth. I coated them in siliva until Sasuke deemed them coated enough. "Hn, ready?" he asked me and kissed my cheek softly. I nodded as he prodded my entrance with one of the three fingers. I didn't cringe at the first finger, but the second I did a bit. I was mostly used to the stretching by now. When the third finger was put into me, I moaned loudly and bucked my hips onto Sasuke's fingers, felling the three pale fingers hit my prostate was always a part I love about making love with Sasuke. I frowned when the fingers left me, but I knew something would be replacing the fingers soon enough. Sasuke smirked and thrusted into me as quick as possible.

"AH!!" I shrieked and dug my nails into his pale back. Sasuke stopped and let me adjust, which was nice for him, because he usually just pounded into me like nothing else. I shifted slightly and nodded. He smiled and started to thrust into me at a slow tempo. "Faster Sasuke." I panted and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck also. he nodded and pounded into me faster and faster. I groaned and bucked my hips against his legth as he pumped in and out of me, hiting my prostate everytime. Sasuke groaned and began to touch my neglected member back to life, pumping it in time with his thrusts. I groaned and felt my stomach tighten again like it had before. I heard Sasuke's ragged breaths become uneven like they always do befor... Yeah. I dug my nails into my back as hard as I could as I felt an orgasm rip through my body. My seed splattered onto both of our stomachs.

"Sas-unh." I panted as he kept at it, however, his usually quick pace became as off beat as his breathing. I watched Sasuke bit his lip to keep the moan I knew was coming, hidden. Of course he would hide it, he was an Uchiha. Pride was everything for them, but I knew when he pulled out, got off of me, and collapsed next to my limp body... That he did indeed love me.

"Anf... I love you Naruto." he panted and brought me into a tight hug. A smiled came to my face and I giggled.

"I love you too Sasuke." I breathed heavily as he ran a hand through my blond hair. Maybe he wasn't SUCH a bastard. However, that would probably change the next morning.

*****

The sun beamed through the window and destroyed my nice sleep. I opened my eyes and looked around, of course my butt hurt. I turned on my side and my eyes came across a note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I had to go to work... As usual. I forgot to tell you about something important and I will tell you tonight. Also, expect my dad to come over today... BE NICE! My mom might come also, so make sure to clean some of the house and get the groceries. The rest of the day is yours dobe._

_-Sasuke_

I growled and ripped the piece of paper in multiple shreds. Mittens came in and froliced in the now confetti that I threw onto the floor.

"You don't own me." I grumbled and grabbed my phone. I went to the text messaging option and sent him a message.

_Hi Sasuke. I just wanted to tell you that you DO NOT OWN MY YOU STUPID TEME!!! I hope this fucks up the meeting you are in! " Like gosh!!!! Go fuck yourself you horny, PMSing man!!! Love you. =^^=_

I hit send and huffed heavily. I grabbed a new set of clothing for the day and went to get a shower. I walked into the shower room and threw my clothing onto the floor. I looked up and saw a blue colored note tapped to my shampoo bottle.

_PS- Do NOT send me an angry text message, if so... Your ass is mine tonight._

_-Sasuke_

My jaw dropped and I hit my head on the wall of the shower. "FUCK!" I screamed over and over.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed and watched the presentation infront of me. How time wasting can this obviously be? I blinked and folded my hand infront of my face gently. My phone went off in a ringtone Naruto must have set to it. It played the song "me so horny" by 2 live crew. My eyes widened and I grabbed my phone and glared. 1 new text message, Naruto! I growled and got up, I saw Itachi sighed and shake his head.

"I'll be right back." I muttered and walked out. How embarassing was that!?!? I glared at the message as I read it. _'Oh you are SO dead Naruto.'_ I thought and clenched my fist, almost breaking my phone. I shook my head and sent my reply to his phone. After I sent the message, I flipped my phone closed and walked back inside to recieve more weirded out stares. I knew Itachi would have something to say about this.

**Naruto's POV**

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. My hair was still semi-wet, but it's not like I actually cared. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. There was a list of what I had to get at the market stuck to the fridge. I smiled slightly at the beautiful day outside. It was almost summer and I planned to go to England with Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke didn't want me to go and I know exactly why... Because he would have to go two weeks without me and that would kill him. I huffed and grabbed the list, shoving it into my pocket, I went to go make some ramen. I looked at my phone and it said one new message. I gulped a bit, knowing it was Sasuke's response. I read it and gulped.

_Naruto, you are so fucked when I get home. That was a huge meeting, and you embarrased me infront of my fucking brother. I don't care if you're being pissy and I will not go fuck myself. Also, I do not have a PMS, I am just trying to get work done. I love you too Naruto, but please do not text me back for at least two hours._

My jaw dropped again for the second time in the day. 'Oh my gawd.' I mouthed and put my phone away slowly. _'I am SO fucked!!!' _I swore and grabbed and went to grab an apple, but saw a note attached to the one I was going to grab. I picked up the apple cursiously and looked at the attached paper.

_PPS- My parents will be here around 7pm, and knowing you... You probably woke up late. So hurry._

_-Sasuke_

I almost dropped the apple. What is this guy!? Physic!? I ripped the note off and my kitten played around with it yet again. I looked at the clock slowly, hoping it wasn't 5 or 6pm. My eyes widened when I saw the actual time. "five thirty!?!?!?!" I screamed and ran to get my jacket on. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I chanted and put my shoes on in a back breaking speed that not even my dad could top. And let me tell you something, my dad is FAST! I got up and grabbed my keys, then ran out of the house quickly. When I got to my car I jumped in and turned it on in no time flat. As I pulled out, I prayed that maybe I would make it back, clean the house, impress Sasuke's parents (unlikely) and get to go to bed early today.

As I parked the car in the parking lot to go to the store I heard a tap on my window. I blinked and looked up to see a person I hadn't seen in a VERY long time, and really didn't want to either. His name, Hidan... He bullied me alot back in junior high and high school, along with Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu. However, they had had others in their group. Like Deidara, Konan, Kisame, and Tobi. They chose not to bully me and my nine other friends that were known as the Jinchūriki group. Some of them I didn't even know, but they beat up on all of us because of their leader, Pein. He apparently had a prejudice on all of us for some weird reason. I rolled my eyes and got out to meet his half apologetic smile, the other half of his expression read as "I'm being force to apologize to you and I hate it". I blinked and smiled a bit as he huffed.

"Hey fucker." he said and was hit by the taller man behind him named Kakuzu. Hidan had gotten a little taller, but not much... His hair wasn't as everywhere as it used to be. At least his swearing problem was still there. "Fuck, that shit hurts man." he complained at his taller partner. I sighed and put a hand on my hip lightly.

"What do you want?" I asked both of them and Hidan was jabbed in the side by Kakuzu.

"Hidan and I have something to say to you. Right, Hidan?" Kakuzu hinted and Hidan nodded slowly.

"Sorry for beating the crap outta you for all those fucking years." Hidan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Kakuzu nodded and sighed a bit. My eyes widened a bit and I smiled slightly. The only "Akatsuki" (their group) that had apologized to me was Itachi after Sasuke and I had gotten married. And let me tell you, that took him alot of pride swallowing to do it, that and Kisame probably forced him.

"Uh... Thanks, I forgive you. It's no big deal." I laughed a bit. "I have to go get groceries now." Hidan blinked and nodded as Kakuzu did the same. I looked down and blinked at Hidan's pudge. "Umm...." I blinked wildly and looked at Hidan's tummy. Kakuzu sighed and stopped Hidan from hitting me.

"He's pregnant." Kakuzu said simply as Hidan's arms fell to his sides. (((A/N: I know, I know... The classic Mpreg... I fail at originalness))) I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh, aha... I see, congrats." I smiled and dodged a fist. Kakuzu glared at Hidan and held his hands down.

"See you around Naruto." he sighed and dragged away an angry Hidan. I walked away and held my laughter in. I knew guys could get pregnant since a recent discovery in medical history or something like that. I heard Sakura talking about it to me a couple weeks back when we went out to dinner. I walked into the supermarket and grabbed each and every item the teme told me to get. I think the worst part of grocery shopping, and I have always hated it, was the waiting in line. So I went to the shortest line I could, even though every line was long, due to Saturday shopping. I waited in line until I was tapped on the shoulder again. What was this, annoy Naruto to no extent day!? I glared and turned around to meet a bright smile that belonged to none other than Ino. Oh god!!! INO!!!!! I jumped back a bit and took a deep breath.

"Uh, h-h-hi Ino." I fake smiled as my 'put away in the back of my mind jealousy' stirred up again. You're probably asking, who is Ino? Well, she was Sasuke's girlfriend in high school. The girl I had envied in my first year of high school. Yeah, I always had a crush on Sasuke since he had moved here in grade 12, but someone like me could never get with an instant heart-throb in Konoha High. Plus I was a a little newbie to him and everyone else in grade 12, they had no interest in any of us.

"Hey Naruto! How goes it?" she giggled and swayed her shopping basket back and fourth. I looked at the basket, it was all protien diet stuff... Typical Ino Yamanaka.

"Um, good, I-" I started, but was of course cut off by the blonde.

"How's Sasuke?" she asked hopfully. I knew what she was hoping for... For him to be divorced from me and was single. As you all know, this was not the case at all.

"He's great... As always." I back fired, but said it somewhat bitterly. Ino blinked and sighed, she was defeated.

"Ah, I see... Tell him I said hi." she smiled and ran off. I growled and huffed a bit. _'Stupid ass cunt.' _ I thought and walked up to the cashier. The woman smiled and flipped her black hair back as she took my things to ring them in. Her red eyes were something I've never seen before in my life, yet... The eye color did not look like contacts at all. As I was in a daze the woman must have flicked my nose a bit.

"Your things." she reminded me as I smiled at her, but crossed my eyes a bit. She giggled and gave me all of my groceries. I smiled and walked out of the store as quick as I could manage. I needed to get home fast to clean up the house. It never struck me until now that Sasuke could have gotten a maid for us.

"Of for the love of..." I muttered and walked back to my car, not wanting anymore people attacking me for any reason! I got into my car and started it up quickly. _'Oh dear lord, this is gonna be a LONG evening...' _I thought and zoomed off to get the house ready.

I ran inside and put the groceries away quickly. Mittens pranced after me as I cleaned up the house at a speed that would yet again, put my father to shame. (not that he actually cleaned or anything) I stood up and wiped the sweat beading on my forhead. "Aw fuck." I said and ran a hand through my hair just as the door bell rang. I cursed under my breath and went to look through the peak hole in our door. Not that it should have surprised me, but when I saw Sasuke's mom and dad, I almost went into a cardiac arrest. Now let me get this straight... Sasuke's parents aren't 'bad' people, they're just... Not accepting the fact that of all the people Sasuke could have picked. He picked ME and my Uzumaki-ness. I sighed and ruffled my hair until it looked somewhat presentable. I opened the door and met the glare of Fugaku and Mikoto, my father and mother-in-laws. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Ehe, hey Mr. and ." I smiled, still nervous to call them by their first names, even though Mikoto had told me otherwise.

"Naruto... Call us by our first names. We're all family now." she smiled and walked inside, Fugaku following behind her. He glared a bit and mumbled something inchoherent.

"Nyah? Okay Mikoto." I smiled a bit. She turned and smiled back at me kindly. At times like this, I really miss my mom. She and my dad both live in Italy because she's a national geographic photographer. My dad didn't do as much anymore as he used to though. He used to be an amazing jazz player, until he got into a car crash and lost most of his memory. Truthfully the only person he could remember, which is strange... Was Sasuke for some reason. When this happened Sasuke had asked why he was the most vauge, and my dad smiled with an answer of _"Because you gave my son the one thing he will always have. Love Sasuke, love." _I think that's what made Sasuke a better person from there out.

"Good, now! Show me where your food is, I'll make some chinese stir fry okay?" Mikoto smiled and walked beside me. I laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Come with me." I chuckled as Fugaku sat on one of the three pieces of matching furniture. I walked into the kitchen and watched Mikoto do what she does best. She made some of the dinner at Sasuke and my's wedding. Let me tell you this, she is one good cook. I'm not even kidding you a bit.

"Okay! I'm gonna need all of this! A packet shelf-fresh hokkien noodles, some vegetable oil, green beans, a medium carrot, baby corn, sugar snap peas, red chilli pepper, green spring onions, bok choy, a jar of Chinese barbecue stir-fry sauce, shredded basil, bean sprouts, and a pack roasted salted cashews." Mikoto said in one breath, and yes, that is possible for a woman like her. I nodded and ran to get all the ingredients for the crazy cooking lady. I looked at her while she was cooking. Man, Sasuke looked so much like her, but she was a girl. She looked at me and giggled. "Let me guess, you're thinking how much Sasuke looks like me?" she asked and went back to cooking. Was every Uchiha fucking physic!? I blinked and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah... He does. Alot, but you don't look like a man! I meant that you look like a girl, but he-" I said and was cut off by Mikoto.

"I get it, so can it." she smirked and finished up cooking, and the minute she turned off the burner, I heard the door open quickly. I smiled and ran out, then glomped Sasuke in the doorway. See, It's not that I wanted to hug him, but, I had to more like it. We had to pretend I wasn't totally screwed and just fake happy and lovey dovey. Sasuke hugged me back and put his lips to mine gently, then looked at his mom and dad.

"Hey mom, hey dad." he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hello Naruto-kun." he sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hehe, hi Sasuke." I grinned as he let go of me. His mom hugged him and his dad nodded in response to Sasuke's nod.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke." she smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm making chinese stir fry." Sasuke smiled and nodded as his dad followed his mom. Mikoto looked a Fugaku and raised an eyebrow. he gave her a 'let's leave them alone' look and pulled her into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled, but then glared a bit at me.

"We'll talk about what happened... Later." he scolded and wrapped his arms around my waist, running his hands down my sides. I shivered and shook my head.

"I know your parents do not wanna see us doing this..." I blushed a bit and looked away. _'Damn you Sasuke and your hotness... Damn you.' _I thought and huffed a bit. Sasuke nodded and let go of me swiftly. I frowned and sat on the couch quickly. Sasuke looked at me and then walked into the kitchen. Supper was sure gonna be awkward.

I chewed on my food quietly and looked at the purple vase in the middle of the table. Man, you could cut the tension with a butter knife, no wait, a butcher knife. I hear Mikoto cough and saw her elbow Fugaku out of the corner of my eye.

"Sasuke... We're having a family reunion in a week or so." Fagaku stated. I swallowed my food and hit my head on the table as hard as possible. Sasuke and the rest stared at me.

"Is he okay?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke pinched his nose and shook his head.

"Naruto, calm down... It's just a family reunion." he sighed as I looked up and pouted.

"Fine." I stood up and grabbed all of the empty plates. Mikoto thanked me and Fugaku mumbled a half thank you, I think. I walked into the kitchen and put the dishes into the dish washer as soon as possible. I wanted this night to end as quick as it could. However, that was never going to happen, since it was only 9pm.

Then finally! What seemed like a hundred years, Sasuke's parents left. Mikoto hugged me goodbye and Fugaku ignored me as usual.

"Well see you in about a week." Kimoto smiled and said to Sasuke and me. We both nodded and Sasuke's closed the door behind them. As he did so, I ran up the stairs with my new found speed (which I had been having all day now) and ducked into one of the many closets. I heard Sasuke walk up the stairs quietly.

"Naruto... If you hide, it'll make the punishment that much worse." he explained and opened the first closet door, that did not hold me inside. I was in the 3 one down the hall. I gulped, but kept my mouth shut completely. No way was I gonna let Sasuke Uchiha rape my ass like there was no tomorrow! I turned my head and came face to face with a giant dust bunny, and guess what? I have allergies to dust, like snezzing fits... Fuck. My nosed twitched as I blinked wildly.

_Oh no, oh no. Come on, don't sneeze me.' _I thought and my face twisted into an "ick" face. I took a deep breath and held it as long as possible.

"Naruto? Get out here now." he hissed at me and opened the second door. I huddled into a long hanging coat so he wouldn't see me, however, that back fired quickly. The coat had dust on it. I closed my eyes and sneezed loudly. Sasuke opened the door to my hide away and glared. "I heard you sneeze, get out NOW." he growled and grabbed hold of my blond locks. I hissed in displeasure and fought with Sasuke's hand until the hand won and pulled me out of the closet by my hair.

"Ehehehe, hey Sasuke... What's crackin'?" I asked and laughed nervously. Sasuke glared even more and pulled me up by my hair. I whined and stood up straight.

"Oh not much, but you are NOT getting away with it. No puppy dog eyes, sex outfits, OR begging will get you outta this one." he stated and grabbed the collar of my shirt. I yelped and followed him unwillingly.

"But-" I started.

"Shut up dobe." he glared and threw me onto the floor in our room. "Okay, you have 5 fucking seconds to explain why you sent me that angry text message. Also, what was with the me so horny ring tone?" he asked asked and put a hand on his hip. I gulped a bit and laughed at the memory of me putting that on his phone.

"Well! Yougavemethatnoteanditlookedlikeyouthoughtyouownedme! SoIsentyouthatmessage, becausenooneownsNarutoUzumaki!" I said explained quickly. "And... Cause I wanted to. It's not my fault you don't check your phone." I said and rolled my eyes. He picked me up by the front of the shirt and looked me in the eyes.

"You. Are. So. Getting. Ass raped." Sasuke stated coldly and dropped me to the floor again.

That night... Worst night of my life, even worse than when Sakura got drunk and almost jumped off of that bridge...

*****

I laid in bed with Sasuke and sighed. My fucking ass hurt like hell.

"Hey Sasuke, you said you had something important to tell me, what was it?" I asked and looked at him slightly. He looked at me and nodded a bit.

"Well, I have to go away for awhile." he said as my eyes widened a bit.

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Wow. That was alot of writing. ^^ I think so... Rate and review please! The end sucks... Ah well. Aha, thank you to Gesika again. Now for chapter two, gotta write that in gym. Lawl :P Thank for reading :'D

1- a hot bag, alot people call it a magic bag also... bag+beans+microwave= epic win


	2. Hn

Okay... *sighs* chapter 2... ^^ I know, it may not be as long as chapter 1. I myself, was mega impressed by writing at least 6000 words on chapter 1!!! ^^ *is proud* I have two huge tests that I had to do on Thursday and decided to get my mind off something and wrote this thing. Thanks to Gesika yet again, because YOU my love, are awesome. Thanks crazy uncle Kadaj! :'D (inside joke people!) Half of the story is flash backs to highschool and stuff like that. Mostly Naruto's P.O.V will be in flashbacks. ^^ well... Umm, disclaimer!! yes!!!

Me: All Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto-

Sasuke: But, I thought owned Naruto... *watery eyes*

Me: *looks at Sasuke and pats head* Don't worry Sasu, you do! *in mind: you so don't own him*

Play list while making this:

The clear blue sky- Tsukasa

Come in to my world- Regina Spector

Samson- Regina Spector

Be be my love- Rachel Yamagata

Send me an angel- Zeromancer

Uruwashiki Hito- Ikimono Gakari

Quitar Town- Steve Earle

Sugarcube- Porcelain and the Tramps

I want to let all of you know, that already read this... I re-read it, and the spelling was baddddd! So, I edited it and here chu go!~ It's still the same plot thing though...

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

"I said I'm leaving..." Sasuke continued. "and, I'll be gone on our anniversary." he mumbled. I blinked when he said the words 'gone on our anniversary'. He wasn't allowed to do that!

"You can't do that Sasuke!!!" I yelled at him and felt like ripping him apart. Sasuke put his hand on my shoulders and I swatted them off. "Don't you even try to sooth me! You are a such an asshole!!!" I screamed as he sighed.

"Naruto, it's gonna be oka-" he started when I tackled him to the ground. The sheets went with us as we hit the floor.

"I DO ALL THIS STUFF FOR YOU AND WHAT DO I GET!? A BASTARD LIKE YOU THAT IS DITCHING ME FOR HIS STUPID MULTI-MILLIONAIR BUSINESS! AGAIN!" I freaked and poked my finger his forehead. Sasuke twitched.

"Don't poke my forehe-"

"No, you shut 's not fair and you know it!" I hissed. Sasuke glared and pushed me off of him. He stood up and grabbed his boxers off the floor, then tossed me mine.

"Look Naruto-kun... It's our 3rd year anniversary, do you think I would intentionally do that to you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Oh how I wanted to rip his fucking eyebrows off at the moment.

"Why would you..." I trailed off and then glared at the floor. "Itachi's fault huh?" I asked coldly. Sasuke nodded and grabbed some pj bottoms for himself.

"Of course it's his fault. It always is, but once, his annoyance was put to good use." Sasuke chuckled, seeming to remember something.

"What time?" I asked curiously, but I was still mad at him of course. He smiled a bit and watched me put on my boxers, than pulled me onto his lap.

"He just forced for me to do something, that had an amazing ending..." Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"I never heard the story." I said, and glared at him, but it was always hard to be mad at Sasuke. Well, for me it was. He smirked a bit and kissed my cheek, then laid me down on the bed.

"When the time is right Naru-chan, when they time is right." he laughed and pulled me close. I sighed and pouted, but hugged him back. I felt sleep washing over me and I drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

The next day I woke up and sat up. Sasuke was getting ready for work, putting on his tie. He smiled at me and walked over to our bed.

"Good morning Naruto." he smiled a bit and kissed me softly. I kissed him back quickly and looked at the clock. It read 7:30am. Holy shit, too early for me to be awake. I ducked my head under the blankets and giggled a bit.

"Morning and good night." I yawned and fell back to sleep soundly.

When I woke up, I pulled the blankets away quickly, there was another note beside me. _'Typical.'_ I thought and picked up the note.

_Dear Naruto,_

Gone to work, as you could figure. Sakura called earlier and said for you to call her back. So, do that. Also, I got your kitten a friend. If you wanna know how, just ask Tayuya. I love you Naruto and will see you later tonight.

-Sasuke

I sighed and sat up, then got out of bed. I didn't bother getting a shower yet, because I had to call Sakura back. I was quiet interested to see what Sasuke got for Mittens to be friend's with. I walked down stairs and saw Mittens looking at a little black thing in the corner. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. I bent down and poked it. the thing moved and looked up at me. It was a black kitten, with stunning blue eyes. I gasped and picked it up.

"Hello sweetie!~" I smiled and cuddled the kitten. It tried to hiss and poked it's sharp claws into my cheek. I grimaced and let it go quickly. It jumped back into the corner and glared at Mittens. Mittens mewled and pranced off quickly. I poked the kitten again and it glared at me.

"Move, do something. You're a kitten, you're supossed to be a happy ball of sunshine." I smiled and it clawed my finger. I winced and frowned. "You're like Sasuke!" I huffed and walked over to the phone to call Sakura. I dialed her number and someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" A whispered voice asked. It was Gaara of course. "No Ayumi!! Don't go near the vase!" he shouted out of the phone as there was a crash.

"Uhh... Hello, it's Naruto. Is Sakura there?" I replied and laughed a bit. I heard Gaara sigh.

"Sure, sure. One sec." he said and I heard the phone go quite. "SAKURA!!!!" was heard, and so was a "COMING!!!" Jezz, they're a loud family. I guess they had to, over triplets screaming throughout the house of course.

"Hello?" she asked in her usual happy voice. I smiled and shook my head.

"Hey Sakura, it's Naruto... You called?" I remenised from the note and looked at my nails.

"Oh, yeah... I wanted to know if you'd come to supper with a couple friends of mine. They wanted to meet you since I talk about you sometimes. They like all the funny stories." she laughed.

"Really? Okay, I'd love to!" I smiled and sighed. Sakura probably picked up on the sigh and was going to question me with one thing...

"What did Sasuke do?" she asked. Bingo.

"He's gonna leave on a business trip and miss our anniversary." I mumbled and heard Sakura hiss something.

"Aw, meany!!" She growled. I blinked and sighed.

"Sakura, it's fine... So what time do you want me to be... Umm, where are we going?" I asked and sweat dropped. Sakura told me to hold on and ran off for a second. Someone picked up the phone.

"Hi uncle Naruto!!" Nariaki giggled into the phone.

Basically, Sakura just told Akira, Ayumi, and Nariaki to call me uncle Naruto for the reason she wanted an uncle on her side of the family for the three of them. However, she was an only child, so she made me an uncle, but did that mean Sasuke was an uncle... I'd have to ask her that one.

"Hey Nariaki, what's up buddy?" I grinned/asked. Nariaki was the black sheep in the family because he got dirty blond hair like Temari had. However, Ayumi looked like Sakura, but she had the pupiless eyes that Gaara has, and Akira just looked like a Gaara clone. Nariaki was was half named after me, and half named after Sakura's grandmother, Aki. I had no idea why they made that choice for a name. I think it was because of Nariaki's over-happy personality that he posessed. Nobody knew where that trait came from.

"Oh not much, Ayumi broke the vase daddy got mommy for Valentime's day." he grinned. I laughed at the way he said Valentine. It was actually pretty cute.

"Ouch, your mom will be crushed." I said and looked at...Gary Stew fending off Mitten's. That would be his new name, Gary Stew. I grinned at my ingenius naming skills and heard Sakura take the phone back from Nariaki.

"Okay, it's 7pm, but i'll come by and pick you up. I wanna walk though." she said. I nodded. "It's at SUSHI ICHIBAN KAN..." she continued excitedly. "There's no dress code, but you should at least be somewhat presentable since my friends are coming also."

"Hey, no problem Sakura, I can do formalish stuff. Do you know how many weddings I've been to?" I laughed and watched Gary Stew jump out at Mittens. "Hey, stop Gary Stew." I ordered and Sakura laughed.

"Gary Stew, eh?" she giggled. "Sasuke's new kitten I'm guessing..." I laughed and picked up Mittens, to save him from the vicious little black kitten sitting on my feet.

"How'd you guess? Well, I gotta go now. I think Tayuya is coming over with some stuff for the new kitten... Honostly, that woman scares the shit outta me." I said and curled a piece of my hair around my finger.

"I hear you... Does she work for Sasuke?" she asked. "I only met her at your guys' wedding." I frowned a bit and shook my head.

"No, she works for Sasuke's step uncle, Orochimaru." I stated and shivered. Honostly, Sasuke's step uncle scared the living shit out of me, more than Tayuya. He kind of reminded me of Micheal Jackson, but was I going to say anything to a man that knew twelve different fighting styles including Brazilian ji- jitsu... Like hell I was!

"Oh, right... Okay, I'll see you later then. Tell Sasuke I said hi... I'll slap him when I get to your house. If he's not there then, I'll get him eventually." she laughed and hung up. I blinked and looked at the phone.

"Oh my..." I sighed and hung up the phone. I smiled as I couldn't help, but remember the day I met her. It was actually quite a typical story...

**FLASH BACK (((Wooshhh)))**

__

I laid under a tree in Konoha high's school yard. It was the ens of April, which is almost summer in Kohona. The warmth was amazing. Pratically everyone loved it, except Haku and Deidara. One was a winter person, the other hated it because it fucked up his precious hair. Guess who that was? I watched a leaf fall from the tree, it drifted down slowly and landed on my chest perfectly. I smiled a bit, but frowned when I saw Ino and Sasuke holding hands, Ino was staring at Sasuke longingly, however, Sasuke was busy talking to Sakon while holding her hand. I growled and sat up from my peaceful posistion. I heard a giggle and looked up to see a pink haired girl hanging down from one of the branches like a bat.

"Doesn't it make you wanna kill the Uchiha for having Ino?" she asked, while frowning. I blinked and smiled a bit.

"No, quite the opposite actually." I chuckled and stood up. She flipped and jumped down from the branch. I looked at her. She had pink hair, aqua eyes, flat chest, and a bigish forehead, but she was pretty.

"Oh. Well, I hate Ino... Join the group." she laughed and held out her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled as I shook her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I grinned and she let go of my hand. "Did you just move here?" I asked. Sakura shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Nope. I transfered schools because my old boyfriend beat me. My mom made me leave." she smiled slightly. I gasped and looked at her. True, she had multiple bruises on her arms and legs.

"B-b-beat you? What a jerk!" I half yelled and people stared at me. I laughed nervously as Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for caring Naruto, but I'm fine now. He's out of my life, I am here after all, right?" she said and started walking towards the school as the bell rang. I blinked and caught up to her.

"No problem, Dattebayo!" I smiled. She laughed at my ending phrase and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I'm going like hanging around you, Naruto." she beamed and grabbed my arm. "Come on!" Sakura smiled and ran down the hallway. I grinned to myself, my first friend... Yes!

**End of flash back**

I smiled at the memory and went to get a shower. I put Mittens down and walked upstairs. When I walked in, I grabbed a black shirt, blue jeans, orange satin boxers, and a pair of white socks. I yawned a bit, needing more sleep, and walked into the bathroom.

I started the water and stripped myself of my pj's while waiting for the water to heat up. I turned on the shower head and got in quietly. I smiled as the warm water hit my skin, causing me to get goose bumps. I grabbed my half shampoo, half conditioner that smelled like orange blossoms and rubbed it into my hair. The whole time I showered, I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and what he was doing. I never did know why he came home late some nights. When I was out shopping with my boss/ friend Hinata, she said that maybe he was cheating. I laughed at her when she said that. Sasuke would never cheat on me, would he? I bit my lip and washed the product out of my hair. That's not like Sasuke, it was probably just extra paper work... Every Saturday until 9 or even 10pm. I shuddered and felt my heart hurt a bit. I couldn't place that one Sasuke, why would I ever doubt him? He vowed he would never do such a thing... So I tried to shrug it off.

Once I got out of the shower, I dried my hair about half way, the rest could dry naturally. I sighed and got dressed quickly. When I was about done, I heard a loud knock on the door. _'Oh shit.' _I blinked and put my shirt on the rest of the way. "Coming!!" I yelled and ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I opened the door and stepped back, it relieved Tayuya with a semi- huge box.

"What's up fucker?" she smirked at me. I blinked and glared a bit. She had no sense of well being, did she?

"Eh? Not much..." I said and looked at the box. She handed it to me and smiled.

"Here's the rest of the stuff for your new cat." she sighed, looking tired.

"Ah... Okay, see ya then." I closed the door, but she stopped it with her foot. I sighed. Defeated, I opened it more. "What do you want, Tayuya?" I asked. Tayuya looked at me and then looked down.

"Uh... Nothing, bye." she and walked off, leaving me curious.

"Eh? Okay then..." I blinked and closed the door, then set Gary Stew's stuff on the floor. I yawned and walked over to Mitten's and picked him up. "Wonder what's wrong with her." I mumbled as Mitten's mewled. "Ah well..."

* * * * *

I opened the door and Sakura hugged me.

"Hey Naruto!" she smiled and stepped into my house. I looked at her and she nodded. She was wearing a red dress that tied up around her neck. It hung just above her knees, topped off with a pair of black heels.

"Hey Sakura, nice outfit." I grinned as Sakura looked at me.

"Nice outfit to you too." she giggled and pulled on my blue dress shirt. "Want help with the tie?" Sakura asked and held up my tie that was gold colored and had blue and red lines crossing over it. I nodded and she tied it up quickly. Even on my wedding day, Sakura had to help me out with the tie. I was so glad she'd been here for me all this time.

"Are we going now?" I asked. When she nodded, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sasuke.

_Dear Sasuke,_

Went out to supper with Sakura and her friends. I'll see you when I get home. ;D

- Naruto.

I put the note down and felt Sakura pull on my wrist ever so slightly. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Let's go." she smiled and pulled me out some of the way. I sighed and grabbed my keys, then locked the door behind me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I laughed and followed her.

When we reached the restaurant, three girls were standing there to seem like they were waiting for us. Sakura jumped out of her car and pulled me over to them quickly. They all smiled happy to see me, this could ONLY be Sakura's doing.

"Hey girls, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Ten ten, Shizune, and Anko." she stated and they all greeted me. Sakura pulled me into the restaurant. Inside the place was decorated in a traditional Japanese style. I did like places like this, except, I had been to too many of them. A waitress seated us quickly and told us her name. I think she said Yuri or something. Not like I cared... At all.

"So Naruto, you got a wife?" the Shizune woman asked skeptically. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, I have a husband." I laughed casually and ran a hand through my hair. Tenten laughed and Anko smirked.

"Husband... Hmm, how'd you meet?" Anko butted in and smiled. I laughed and sighed a bit.

"Long story, very long story." I smiled and rested my chin on my hands. I had caught that from Sasuke, he always did it.

"We've got time. Supper right?" Tenten chimed in and smiled brightly. I nodded and giggled a bit.

"Okay, I'll tell you... But I have to start at the beginning." I smiled. They all nodded and Sakura laughed, having to hear the story again. I sighed and dug into my memories.

As I told them about how I met Sakura and what happened with Sasuke and Ino... Anko raised her hand and grinned.

"But... If he's with Ino... The how'd you get together?" she asked, frowning. I smiled back and shook my head.

"I'll tell you if you let me explain." I laughed, this is where it actually began...

*Flash Back*

__

I took a deep breath, I was going to ask him out. Even though he had a girlfriend? This is the complete and honest truth. This was all Sakura and Temari's fault. They wanted me to be with the raven almost as much as I did. So, here I was, (with alot of persuading I mind you,) going to ask and be rejected by the most beautiful boy ever to bless the Earth with his pressence. I sighed, kept my attitude in check and walked up to him nervously. Why was I doing this, if he was only going to reject me.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around with this pivot that could make me faint. The way his hair fell to his face in the perfect way... Well, not the point! I sighed and watched him raise an eyebrow like this was the very first time I exsisted to him.

"You are?" he asked, totally and utterly uninterested. I looked over my shoulder to see Temari and Sakura put their thumbs up. Easy for them to do, they didn't have to get denied... However, in a small way, I was hoping Sasuke would accept. Either way, I was going to give him my heart, which sounded totally foolish...

"...Naruto Uzumaki." I grinned a bit, managing to say a full sentence around him. His look did not change, but I could tell he was bored of me. "Uhh.. Listen, I was umm... Wondering if you would maybe go out with me." I confessed and watched Sasuke blinked.

"Hmm... No, I'm afraid not Naruto. I am not attracted to men, sorry." he said and turned back to talk to his friend again, I knew thi-

*Halt Flash Back*

"Woah, woah, woah... Why did he freaking reject you?" Anko growled/asked. I sighed as our drinks came.

"Let him finish, Anko." Sakura reasoned and sipped her white wine. I smiled and drank my Umeshu slowly.

"Thank you... Let me explain the rest. No interuptions, kay?" I laughed as she pouted.

"I make no promises." she huffed.

*Continue Flash Back*

_I cried into my pillow and my mom rubbed my back slowly. _

"Honey, shh... He obviously couldn't see how amazing you are." my mother soothed me as I cried louder. I knew this would happen and tried to brace myself, yet it hit me harder than I thought it would. Did I honestly love the raven haired boy that much? I sniffed and looked up as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." she cooed and walked out quietly. My dad was sleeping so he couldn't get it obviously. I sniffed and tried to sit up, but everything about me seemed so... Weak and torn like a piece of paper that had just been used by primary children. A few mintues later, my mom let Sakura walk into my room quietly. The pinkette sat down on the side of my bed.

"Naruto, I..." she trailed off as I sat up. To sit up, took all my strength, but I did it.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault... Don't be sad, he didn't break my heart cause I gave it to him." I smiled weakly and felt Sakura hug me.

"Naruto, that's bullshit. You're crying." she stated sadly. I teared up and then cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back softly and tried to comfort me.

"I-I-I knew it'd happen! Why does it hurt so much if I braced myself before hand?!" I wept and stained her baby blue shirt. Uneased green eyes stared down at me in sadness.

_"Naruto... It'll be okay. I'm here now, your heart will mend..." she smiled and hugged me tightly. I took in those words in and sighed into her shoulder.___

About a month later, in May... I could actually see him without running off and crying. I got a job in the Konoha mall to take my mind off of things. Sakura had chosen the job for me, she made me work at the store 'Hot Topic'. I couldn't believe she got me a job here!? The place wasn't even my style and some of the stuff scared me. When she left me on my first day, she smirked and walked away. The bitch knew something and would stop at NOTHING to get it out of her! I huffed and folded clothing that people had messed up onto the rack. It's not like I hated the job, it just tired me with all the scene kids that walked in and out ((

I swirled around to go to another unfolded shirt and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Sasuke Uchiha walk in with his gang of friends that consisted of Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo. I looked away and continued folding clothes. To tell the truth, I was almost over Sasuke because I would never have him. Time to move on I guess... I heard Sasuke say something to his friends and they nodded, then left the store, but he stayed. I kept at my folding task and felt him tap my shoulder. I looked up and choughed, then blinked wildly.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, trying not to break down crying. Maybe I wasn't totally over him after all. Either that, or the distance he had put between us was urging my heart to beat faster.

"Nothing, Naruto... I thought about what you asked me a month ago..." he said with his silky voice only a god should possess. I thought of what to say. Was he going to say yes now!? If so, like hell I'd let him use me like that!!

"Yeah, and?" I asked, putting the folded shirt back in the pile it was made for. He arched an eyebrow.

"I'll ask you this time... Would you like to go out with me?" he asked calmly. I almost thought/ shouted yes, but kept the urge back. I couldn't give the Uchiha that already had everything the pleasure of letting this be easy. I crossed me arms and look like I was thinking.

"Hmm, no thank you." I said coldly and went back to folding. "Have a nice day, Sasuke." I said, smirking a bit, but he didn't notice, due to the fact I was turned away from him.

"Hn. No? Fine... See you later." he said, then walked out of the store. I sighed and my arms fell to my sides. It felt good to say no at first, but it hurt now. However, this is were my life took a different turn I had NEVER expected-

*Halt Flash Back*

"So you rejected Mr. Perfect?! Why!?" Tenten asked, while pouting. I frowned again and ate some of my Spicy Tuna Jalapeno.

"Can I PLEASE finish!" I complained quietly and saw Sakura look over at the three pouting women.

"Okay..." all three said and continued eating. I swallowed my food and smiled.

"Thank you." I grinned and took another deep breath.

*Continue Flash Back*

_And every work day since then, Sasuke had asked me out, everytime I said 'no' or 'go away', sometimes I even said 'like I would date you.' However, he never went away. It was mid June when he walked into the store again. The other staff with me always wondered why he always came in here. My new friend Gaara distested the Uchiha from the start. I think it had something to do with economy and business, not like I cared. Back in the end of May, Sakura had met Gaara while dropping me off some dango and the two fell inlove almost automatically. It was cute, but love sucks, end of story. _

It was after work and the mall employes usually got to go around into the store that still had staff until actual closing mall time for everyone. All the public had to leave though. (((My mall does that))) I sighed and went right to the huge instrumental store to play the piano in there. I had taken and oath with Tayuya that I would not break the damn things. I sat down and began to play Funeral March, by Frederic Chopin. I watched the sheet music and felt my hands moved over the keys gracefully. I heard clapping and stopped my movements. I turned to see Sasuke Uchiha yet again, but he didn't work here!!

"Chopin, neh? You play it amazingly." he said and sauntered over to the piano. I took the compliment and huffed a bit.

"You don't work here..." I growled as Tayuya snickered from behind the counter.

"I'm gonna go down to Coconut Creek... I've got a pineapple to stalk... Be back in a few minutes." she laughed and walked out. I looked at Sasuke as he sat beside me on the piano bench.

"I do now, my dad made me get one for a couple weeks so Itachi and I would get out of his hair." he said dully.

"Where do you work then?" I retorted and rested my hands on my lap. He stared at my hands for a second then looked me in the eyes.

"Pro Skate, the skate-" he started, but I interupted him.

"I know what that is!? I'm not stupid!" I hissed and watched him chuckle. He rested his hands on mine and smiled a bit, the littlest bit, but it was an actual smile.

"I know you're not..." he said softly as I shook his hands off. Deidara always told me not to take shit from any Uchihas, of course he was still bitter because Itachi threw his brush at him and it blinded him in his left eye.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly, knowing the answer. Sasuke sighed and held my hands tightly.

"I love the challenge of this you know... But, do you want to go out with me? Could you at least give me a chance?" he asked seriously. The way he said it wasn't flirty as it usually was... This time it was laced with actual love and dedication... Could I take this as actual sincerity? I gasped a bit as he held my hands tightly.

"...Fine. I'll give you a chance." I sighed as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much Naruto..." he smiled and I hugged him back. I stayed in his embrace next to the paino until Tayuya walked in. I blinked as she laughed and Sasuke let go of me. He stood up and walked out. "I'll talk to you on Monday I guess." he smiled and walked out.

"Sooner!" I called out and heard him chuckle and saw him nod a bit.

"Nice, so he got you to go out with him?" she smiled and took the keys out of her pocket. I smiled brightly and walked out of the store.

"I guess so... Damn teme." I cursed as she closed the gating to the store.

"Good luck then." she grinned and walked off, leaving me to stare at my hands. It took me another couple minutes, but then I realised that I was going to go out with THE Sasuke Uchiha. I ran out the mall and almost cried tears of joy. I got the bus back home and ran into my house smiling.

"Guess what mom and dad!?" I smiled as my mom hugged my dad. He glanced at me and smiled brightly.

"What honey?" she asked and ran a hand through my dad's hair.

"Sasuke asked me out at it was actually sincere, so I said yes!" I smiled and watched my dad sit up.

"Congrats, son." he grinned and high fived me. I giggled and high fived him back. My mom laughed and hugged me.

"I'm so happy you worked everything out." she smiled and ruff

__

led my hair. "Now, it's 9:30, you have exams in two days, so get some good sleep. I nodded and ran upstairs quickly.

*End Flash Back*

"And we lived... Happily ever after." I grinned, hiding the fact Sasuke was a total bastard most of the time.

"Wow! Nice!" Tenten smiled as the rest giggled, Sakura sighed and smiled a bit, while eating her Omigoto quietly. I continued eating as all the girls talked. They occasionally asked me questions until we all had to part our ways. After we paid all of our bills and gave our tips we walked outside, still chating.

"Well... See you guys." Anko smiled at all of us and departed.

"Bye!" Tenten said to us and left also.

"Bye Sakura, nice meeting you Naruto." Shizune laughed and sauntered off. I grinned and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"I'll drive you back to your house." she said and walked to her car. I followed and looked at the stars. As we got in the car, Sakura looked at me while starting it up. "When did your dad lose his memory then?" she asked quietly. I frowned and looked ahead as the car left the parking lot.

"About a week after Sasuke and I got engaged... That's why he only remembers Sasuke. Which is really weird." I said and felt the car drift down the street smoothly.

"Oh...I see." she frowned. Sakura and I were quiet. When she stopped the car, I smiled a bit and hugged her.

"See ya later, Sakura." I said softly and got out of the car. She smiled weakly and watched me close the door. She rolled down her window.

"Bye Naruto." she said and drove off. I sighed and walked to the house. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. _'Sasuke's not home yet?' _I blinked, a bit of fear jabbing my chest. I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

"Sasuke! Are you home!?" I yelled through out the house and saw Mittens run towards me with Gary Stew following behind him. "Hey Mittens." I said, distracted and ran around the house. "Sasuke!?" I asked. No reply. "Dammit." I cursed and picked up the phone. No messages on the phone, so I called him. The annoying voice of some simulated voice sounded off in my ears. I hung up the phone and bit my nails, something I hadn't done since I was twelve. Freaking out, I got up. He'd be home any minute... I was sure of it.

* * Sasuke's POV * *

I blinked and opened my eyes slowly. High pitched sounds screamed off all around me. Flashing red lights blurred my vision as I felt people picking me up. Pain coursed through my body when I gasped out the words. "Wh-where am I?!" I groaned and realised my head felt like my mind had just been wiped of everything.

"Mr. Uchiha! He's awake! Uchiha-san, who can I call that you know." A raven haired woman boomed at me. I flinched and gasped out for air. I growled and sat up, nothing hurt too much, except, I was forgetting something... I didn't know what though.

"Itachi, but I'm fine. What happened?" I hissed and felt my ribs, but they were only bruised. I sighed and held my head in my hands. What the fuck was happening to me? I felt like I needed someone, but I couldn't put a face and name together.

"Yamato-san! Try to get Itachi Uchiha on the phone." she shouted. The man nodded and ran off to get my brother to come. "You were in a car crash, A car ran into another one, you got shoved into a ditch..." she said quickly and got me to lay down, but I put my hand infront of her so she couldn't.

"I am fine." I spat and shook my head violently.

"Lay down. Now." she ordered and pushed me down lightly. I growled and got off of the stretcher.

"I. Am. Okay." I hissed and limped a bit, leg bruised also. I must have been at the very end of this crash because I only had my ribs bruised and my head was pounding. My car however, was in okay shape, but it would not be driving me home, even if I was allowed. The girl followed me and then stopped. She gave me this look like she knew my name for more than business.

"Uchiha... Naruto... Oh fuck." she cursed and I walked away. Naruto? The name seemed to be there, but I couldn't put two and two together.

When Itachi arrived, I had a blanket wrapped around me with a cup of water in my hand. I was sitting on the back of an ambulance that didn't take anyone away.

"

Otōto!" he yelled and ran over to me. I looked up and instantly, a picture of my memory when he piggy backed me all the way back to our house after I had broken my nose, came flashing into my mind.

"Ani?" I blinked as he hugged me. I felt him stand me up and he looked at me with concern filling his face.

"What- Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and poked my ribs.

"Just... My ribs... I think they're bruised." I sighed and winced when he touched them.

"Yeah, they're bruised. Are you feeling okay? Anything hurt?" he asked quietly, ready to take me to the hospital any moment.

"My head hurts like hell... Can I go home?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Did they check you for any wounds?" he asked again. I shook my head no and walked towards his car.

"I just need some sleep okay? And if it makes you happy, I'll go see an actual doctor tomorrow." I sighed as he walked next to me.

"...Fine." he huffed and regained his calm facade. I blinked as he strapped me into the car. For some reason, memories of everything he was to me, were firing off in my head. People also, like my mother and father. The rest of my family, and even my gang in highschool. Moments where I felt angry, sad, happy... But, something and someone was missing. I tried to shake it off and looked ahead.

"I'll drive you home, you get some sleep... Then, tomorrow, you WILL see a doctor. I will pick you up and you better hope you're okay." he frowned and started the car. I nodded as he rolled the window down. I stared out of it and felt the cool air hit my skin. The mystery person did not come into my mind the whole drive home, the only thing I got was flashes of golden yellow and a unforgetable grin that brightened up everything in my cloudy vision, except the person's face.

"Otōto, are you okay?" he asked and looked at me. I shook my head and he almost freaked.

"I am okay, physical wise... But I cannot remember I lived anywhere near here..." I trailed off and tried to remember anything about it. Nope, nothing at all.

"You don't- Oh my god." he gasped and stopped the car infront of a house. "That's... Your house." he blinked at me and seemed to be thinking of something. "How do you remember me then?"

"I dunno. You're my brother... I remember alot of things, like my family and some of my friends... But not anything about this house." I shook my head.

"Oh... Ah, well... Go inside and come back out to tell me everything's okay." Itachi said quietly. I blinked and nodded slowly, something was wrong. I knew it. As I got out of the car I heard Itachi mumble something. I sighed and walked towards my house and looked back at a curious Itachi.

* * Naruto's POV * *

I watched the door click open and in walked a confused Sasuke. I grinned and tackle hugged him to the ground. I heard him grunt in pain as I sat on his stomach.

"Okay, this is my house... Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked and looked at me skeptically. I laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Haha, you're so funny..." I said sarcastically as he frowned at me.

"Seriously. I don't know you, and this is supossedly my house so leave." he said coldly as I blinked.

"What the f- Oh my god... Sasuke, what happened to you?" I asked and got off of him. He glared and stood up, then brushed himself off.

"Car crash, but how do you know my name?" he asked, scared. I blinked, did he forget me? No... Not another person!! I glared back a bit and held up my hand and then his.

"We're married, teme." I said, a bit pissed off. Sasuke stared at the ring.

"I could be married to anyone..." he spat and looked back at Itachi in the car.

"Itachi?" he yelled/asked cutely. Itachi looked up.

"Yes Sasuke?" he yelled back. Sasuke looked at me and then back at Itachi.

"Do I have bitches?" he asked, considering I was only in a big shirt and nothing else. I glared as Itachi pondered this.

"What? That's Naruto your hus- Yeah, he's your bitch." he nodded and started the car. "Have fun, Sasuke. See you tomorrow." he smirked and drove off. My jaw dropped and I felt like smacking Itachi so hard, that the weird lines on his face would come off. Sasuke turned back to me and sighed.

"One, I have proof we are married... And two, I am NOT your bitch! I am your husband!" I huffed. He blinked.

"Show me your... Proof." he said and did air quotations. I glared and pulled him down the hallway to the living room. I felt his eyes wonder and I blinked.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked and turned around. Sasuke looked up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I might not know you, but if I'm married to you like you say... I'm one lucky bastard." he smirked. I yelped and let go of his wrist. Not once! Had I EVER heard that come out of Sasuke's mouth.

"What the hell Sasuke!?" I screamed and backed up as he sneered.

"Tch." he said and walked over to me. I blinked and ran into the living room to find my proof. I was not letting him get to me before I proved to him that we were married. I bent over and grabbed a ivory colored box, then went through it. I felt arms wrap around me tightly and hot breath grace over my neck. I blushed and pushed him off.

"You don't even know we're together, so fuck off for now." I growled and grabbed a marriage document and a photo album. I sat on the couch and ushered him over. "Come here, teme." I stated as he frowned, then sat down beside me.

"Okay, what are these?" he asked and pointing to the two posessions in my arms. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Marriage document thing... And our wedding photos." I smiled a bit, knowing I would win this time. I held out the document and he took it slowly. His eyes seemed to scan over the paper and widen ever so slightly. "Pictures." I smirked and opened the photo album of the whole days events, some three years ago.

"... I... Okay, but if I was married to you, I would know you." he stated. I frowned and did a face palm.

"Sasuke-" I groaned, but was cut off by said raven.

"No, I don't want to hear it..."

"Naruto, my name is Naruto."

"Right, I don't want to hear it, Naruto... I'm going to bed... You sleep on the couch." he said and walked away. My jaw dropped as I felt my anger boil a bit. How dare he touch me in such ways, then deny me! I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki! I hissed and grabbed my orange blanket. I tossed it on to me and huffed.

_'Oh, haha, It's on Sasuke, it's on. I'm going to get your memory back, even if it kills me.'_ I thought and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be different, oh yes... I would MAKE him get his memory back, even if I had to fuck him senseless to do so. And let me tell you, I am always uke and love being one, but this. This was a total call out on my behalf. No one, not even Sasuke Uchiha can resist my ukeness. I growled and felt Mittens jump onto me. "Mark my words Sasuke, I will get your memories back."

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Oh my... I suck xD Ah well, so. Please rate and review. I would love to know what you think about this, negative or positive, if negative... Go easy on me. I'm sorry for Sasuke's OOC-ness, but hey. He JUST lost his memory, so not my fault. Sorry it took awhile. Damn you tests and homework, damn you to hell. Well, now I have to think about chapter three! lawl P: Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Fail Or not

Okay... Umm, yeah ^^" Chapter 3... Thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed it!!! ^^ I am so glad you all like it so far!!! I'm in a very good mood because I'm getting a good mark in math this term :3 Anywho... I'm sorry If this has bad spelling, sometimes my keyboard fucks up and it's all down hill from there. I, umm... Sorry this is late :P How about a disclaimer! ^^

Me: All characters belong to Kishimoto-san!

Gesika: T_T you sooooo wish you owned them *pokes forehead*

Me: AHHH!!! I've been Itach'd!!!! O.O *dies*

Gesika: *looks down* meh. *shrugs and carries away dead body*

But seriously, I do wish. Well, enjoy!!!~

Also, I suck at discribing houses, so I wanted you all to see them instead ^^:

Sasuke and Naruto's house: .com/blogs/uploads/Grande%20Dunes%20Calais(1).jpg

Ino's house: .

Deidara and Sasori's house: .

Tayuya and Shikamaru's house: .com/hotelphotos/laterooms/101381/gallery/willow-tree-court-guest-house-somerset_ (I dun care if it's a hotel, it looks like a house to me)

P.S- I do NOT own these houses! :/

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

I opened my eyes and the light burned them quickly. I cursed and fell off of the couch I had been so graciously kicked onto.

"Stupid sun and it's brightyness..." I grumbled. That made NO sense, what so ever. I sat up slowly to see one Sasuke Uchiha standing in the arch way to our living room.

"Hn. Dobe." he scoffed and walked off towards the kitchen, looking a bit absent minded. I blinked and frowned, then stood up.

"How come even though you've lost your memory, you STILL call me a dobe!!" I yelled and saw him stop. I heard a sigh and he turned to look at me.

"It doesn't take marriage and love to know you're a total idiot." he sneered and walked into the kitchen. I growled and walked after him. I walked into the kitched and sat on the gray colored island, watching the raven bend over into the fridge. I licked my lips and tried my best to keep the little self control I had.

"Stupid teme... We are married, just so you know." I sighed and tried to look away from his butt. Sasuke stood back up and took a bite out of a tomato, his favorite fruit.

"Okay, look. I would love to be married to you, but I only know you for your looks." he said calmly and looked at his nails. I frowned and grabbed the tamato, then put it on the counter. I looked back, threw my arms around his neck, drew him closer, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Come on, Sasuke. You do know me! Just try harder to think about it!" I whined and saw him look away, blushing a bit, the smallest bit, but it still counted!

"...I don't, sorry." he sighed and pushed me away. I felt another piece of my heart break away and I got a sudden sick feeling. My eyes widened and I ran up the stairs at full speed, yet again, impressing myself at the running thing.

I burst into the bath room and hunched myself over the toilet. I would have gladly explained this to you, but no... It would sicken both you and me, once again.

After I emptied my stomach, I sat there, panting. I didn't feel sick at all. Sasuke walked in and stepped back. He held his nose and walked back in calmly. The raven flushed the toilet and looked at me.

"Are you... Okay?" he asked and grabbed our Febreze. I sighed and soon smelled the smell of lavender and vanilla fill the room.

"I don't know, I just... Threw up. Not sick though. Can you feel my forehead?" I asked innocently. I watched him blink, then nod. He put his cool hand to my forehead and shook his head.

"Nope, you're fine... Naruto." he said and stood back up straight.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I grinned and he helped me up.

"No problem, dobe." he sighed and we seemed to both hear the same car beep from outside. "That's must be Ani..." he trailed off and walked downstairs. I followed him quickly and watched from the bottom step as the smaller Uchiha opened the door, to only reveal an older Uchiha.

"Let's go Sasuke... Go get in the car, I need to speak to Naruto." he said seriously. Sasuke nodded and walked out. "Okay, Naruto..." he sighed and looked at me. I blinked innocently and nodded a bit.

"Yes?" I asked and sat on the bottom step slowly. Itachi closed the door for a second and looked back at me.

"This is what I want you to do. Sasuke has forgotten everyone but my family and his group from highschool for some reason. I need you to round up all your friends that have at least ONE memory of my Otōto." he said calmly as I nodded. "Then, I want you to go over to Tayuya's house. We are going to try to get Sasuke's memory back, by all means possible." he ordered. I stood up and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, sure! I'll do that!" I grinned and put my hands behind my head. Itachi blinked and crinkled his nose a bit. "What? The smell... Don't ask." I sighed and crossed my arms then. Itachi chuckled and opened the door.

"Get sick?" he asked and put his sunglasses on. I laughed a bit and sighed.

"You could say that."

"Huh, get a pregnancy test." he shrugged as my eyes widened.

"I- Preg- HA! Yeah right!!!" I laughed and walked up stairs as he smirked and closed the door.

*****

Once I finished my shower and got dressed. I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys. I looked over at Mittens making eyes with Gary Stew, however, the angst cat just sat there, bored.

_'So you're gay also, huh? Figures.' _I thought and walked out to my car. I got into my car and started it. This would be a very interesting day, from what I had to do and what was promised to come. As the yellow car drifted down the steet. I deicided to hit up Sakura's house first, then his old group. Last, I would try to go find all the former members of the group Akatsuki. Hey, they all knew Sasuke from his older brother. (((A/N: That, and I really want to have them all in there!!! xD)))

I stopped the car and got out, then ran up to Sakura's house. I rang the door bell and Gaara opened it.

"Hey Narut-" he started, but three little blurs came running past him and tackled me onto the ground. They all shouted an 'Uncle Naruto!' and hugged me. I laughed and looked up at the shocked red head.

"Hey Gaara. What's up?" I asked and watched Gaara pick up Akira. Sakura soon followed and picked up the other two children.

"Oh not much... Sorry bout' the kids." he sighed and rubbed Sakura's back with his other free hand. I giggled and stood up quickly.

"Ehe, no problem. Hey Sakura. Can I talk to both of you?" I asked seriously, a side of me that wasn't usually shown. Sakura nodded and Gaara gave all his kids 'the stare' and they quickly ran off. I followed the pinkette and sat down adjacent to the two.

"Okay, go ahead Naruto." she smiled a bit, but her tone was serious also. Gaara blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Okay, Sasuke came home last night, but he got in a car crash." I mumbled, but the pair picked up on what I was saying. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why wasn't he in the hospi-"

"Because he only got a huge head ach, bruised knee, and bruised ribs." I frowned, believing he should have.

"That's horrible, but if he's okay, I fail to see the point of coming here to tell us." Gaara said as Sakura hit him lightly. I sighed a shook my head.

"You don't understand. He doesn't know who I am. At all." I frowned and Sakura gasped.

"He got a concussion! Maybe a slight one, but still, a concussion!" she said quickly.

"Sakura, let me finish." I said angrily and she nodded. "Okay, but he knows Itachi and his faimly... Same with the group he hung out with in high school." I explained as Gaara watched me quietly. "Itachi came over this morning to take Sasuke to the doctors. He told me to go get everyone that had at least ONE memory of Sasuke and bring them to Tayuya's house." I said and took a long needed breath. Gaara stood up and sighed.

"I hate Sasuke, still. However, I'm guessing you want us to go to Tayuya's house?" he asked and watched me intently. I nodded and heard him sigh. "I will go, only because you love him and you'd do the same for me." he smiled a bit. Gaara was another person who almost never smiled. Sakura hugged me and smiled.

"We'll help Naruto!" she grinned and walked over to the phone. "I'm going to call Temari, she'll babysit." Sakura said and called the blonde woman. Gaara nodded and looked at me.

"Thanks." I smiled. Gaara smirked a bit and crossed his arms.

"No problem Naruto, no problem. I owed you anyway." he shrugged. I gave him a questioning look.

"How so, Gaara?" I asked. He smiled brightly and whispered into my ear.

"You made it so I found Sakura. The person I want to be with the rest of my life." he said and I grinned. "I now have an amazing life, wife, and family... Thank you Naruto, thank you." he smiled softly and Sakura hung up.

"Okay guys, let's go!" she smiled and walked over to tell her children.

When Temari arrived, we left the house and got into my car. "I would be able to fit them, but the rest had to get to Tayuya's house. Everyone knew where she lived because it was in the Nara compound. I was like a seperate little town all the Nara's lived in. Some chose to leave, but Tayuya decided she like the scenery.

"Okay, who's next?" Sakura asked, driving. I let her drive because I was thinking too much. What if Sasuke never got his memory back? Would this mean I would have to get him back and marry the raven all over again? Or would he even take me back?

"Hm? Um, I guess Ino." I grumbled and felt the car take a sharp turn. Gaara gripped onto the seat in back.

"Could you go any faster!?" he hissed/asked her. I looked back from the front seat and smiled weakly.

"No, I can't dear. So suck it up, baby." she laughed and sped down the street. A couple minutes later, the car halted and Gaara cursed random words from the back. "We're here~" she smiled and got out. "I'll go get Ino-pig." the pinkette grinned and skipped towards the white house with the white picket fence... Only Ino would have a white picket fence. Gaara and I watched Sakura tell Ino about everything. Ino then went inside, came back out a couple minutes later, and locked her door.

"I hate Ino." I hissed a bit and Gaara frowned.

"Calm Naruto, we'll make sure everything is okay." he said calmly and patted my head. I glared and stared at Ino walking towards the car. She was NOT coming with us. I never wanted her to be there in the first place, but Sasuke could have a memory of her. You may ask, 'What's the big deal if she comes or not?' Well, I'll give you the only thing I have: She could steal Sasuke back. Plain and easy to explain, really. I mean, she's pretty and... Pretty. Sasuke could fall for her and then I would probably end up stabbing myself.

"Hey Naruto." Ino grinned and got in back with Gaara. She smiled at Gaara and the red head nodded slightly.

"Hi Ino." I mumbled and looked ahead at the road starting to pass by slowly again. _'I can't let Sasuke fall for you... I can't.' _I thought sadly and felt Sakura speed the car up. I laid my head against the seat head rest and closed my eyes.

*****

In the next thirty minutes we had managed to get everyone. Hidan and Kakuzu were harder to stalk down, can you imagine? I pouted and watched the car wind around the turn. I rolled down my window and looked out at the sea. Why we were hear? One, it wasn't too far from Konoha and two, it's where Deidara and Sasori currently resided. I sucked it up and got out of the car when it stopped.

"We'll wait for you." Sakura smiled and I nodded. I walked up to the house and sighed a bit. I sauntered up the it and knocked loudly on the door.

"COMING, UN!!!" A girlish voice called out. (((So sue me, I always thought he'd have a girl's voice... *protects face from fan girls*))) I smiled as Deidara opened the door quickly. He looked at me, blinked a bit, then hugged me tightly.

"Hi Deidara." I smiled a bit and hugged the blonde back.

"Hiya, Naruto, un! What brings you here?" he asked and let me go. For a very feminine man, he sure had a tight hug. I saw a red head appear from behind him silently. Deidara turned to him and smiled brightly. "Look danna! It's Naruto, un!" he grinned and pulled Sasori infront of him. Sasori glared at Deidara, then looked at me with his emotionless filled eyes.

"Hello... Naruto." he said seriously. I blinked and heard Deidara whisper something into Sasori's ear. The red head sighed and crossed his arms. "Sorry for the whole bullying thing..." he grumbled and Deidara wrapped his arms around the short man's waist.

"It's fine... Listen up you two..." I started off and explained everything to them. When I was done, Deidara was sniffing a bit.

"We'll help, yeah." he nodded and looked at Sasori. Said man blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll help out." he said and I hugged them both.

"Thanks guys!" I grinned and Sasori slipped out of the hug, so it was reduced to just Deidara and me. "Okay, let's go... You two can follow the car back to Tayuya's house." With saying that, the two nodded and Sasori grabbed the keys.

"See you there, guys." I smiled softly and looked at the sky. _'Please remember me Sasuke... Please, I need you.' _I thought and got into my car again.

The rest of the way back, nobody talked. I didn't feel like talking for once, but as soon as I got out of the car... Ino pulled me over to the side, while everyone else walked into Tayuya and Shikamaru's house.

"Okay, what's wrong? You won't talk to me and you give me very angry glares." she said seriously and huffed. I glared at her and sighed.

"One, you went out with Sasuke, my Sasuke. Two, you still like him and like want me gone so you can take him... And three, if he arrives and sees you, he'll fall for you, I know it." I whimpered and she frowned.

"Okay, my rebuttal is this. One, I did, and you can't own a person unless you are a pimp... Which you are not. Two, I do still like him and I don't see why he chose you over me. And three, let me tell you this Naruto. I will be damn happy if he picks me, because I am a woman, and can give him EVERYTHING he's ever wanted... EVER." Ino snarled, then put on a happy face. "Well, see ya inside." she giggled. I clenched my fists and hissed.

"How dare you! You fucking bitch!" I growled and walked in after her. "Sasuke is not yours, he's mine." I cursed under my breath.

When I walked in it was like highschool all over again. I smiled as Kisame walked in, he was one of the nice Akatsuki's that I actually favoured. Since he first met Itachi, he knew he had loved him. The bue skinned man had told me this when we once ate lunch together. However, he never did get to tell Itachi those three special words. This was because Itachi was married to a woman that used to be classified with me. Her name was Ni'i, but about two years ago, his wife died of breast cancer. Itachi was pretty depressed, but had moved on. I remembered Sasuke telling me about it one night in bed.

"Hey Naruto." Kisame grinned as I looked up at him. The guy was still taller than most of the people in the room, aside from Kakuzu of course. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey Kisame, long time, no see." I smiled and yawned a bit.

"How goes it?" he asked. "When's Sasuke getting here?" I blinked when he asked this. Truthfully though, I did not know.

"Ummm... I don't know, I'll go check. One sec." I smiled and ran off to find Tayuya. When I finally found the red head, she was talking to her brother, Hidan. Hidan looked up and narrowed his eyes, but before he could get at me, for laughing at his Mpreg-ness, Kakuzu grabbed his waist and pulled the albino away.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" she asked happily and rubbed her tummy. I poked her pregnant tummy and smiled.

"Not too much. When is Sasuke coming?" I asked, looking back at Kisame hugging Deidara back while Sasori watched, unamused.

"Hmm... Anytime now." she laughed a bit. "Don't worry, we'll get his memory back." Tayuya said and sat on the couch next to Shikamaru and Choji talking about barbecue.

"Thanks." I smiled and ran back to a now lonely Kisame. "Anytime now." I laughed, panting a bit. Kisame grinned and sighed.

"Hey, do you know how Itachi's been... Since the death thing. Does he have someone else he's dating now?" Kisame asked and crossed his arms. I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Nope. He's single right now, so you should tell him." I laughed and poked him in the chest lightly. I saw him stare down at me and sigh.

"Why do I have to? I'd be perfectly happy to live alone... I am already. Also, I want Itachi to be happy, with me... He couldn't be happy." Kisame sighed and I frowned. It was kinda sad to see Kisame want so much for Itachi, but so little for himself.

"Kisame, my fishy friend. You have to take a chance." I smiled assuringly, but my voice cracked a bit. Kisame sighed again and put a hand on his hip.

"I don't see why I shou..." he trailed off as Itachi walked in with Sasuke. The whole room fell silent while the two Uchiha's walked in. Itachi blinked and looked at Kisame.

"Kisame...?" he asked, smiling ever so slightly. Kisame smiled weakly.

"Hey Itachi... It's been awhile, neh?" he chuckled and looked down at me for a second.

"Too long." he confirmed and Sasuke gave the two this weird look.

"Nii-san, I didn't know you were gay..." he trailed off as Itachi glared and slapped his hands over the raven's mouth.

"Sasuke!" he hissed as everyone laughed. Kisame kept in his laughter and I just leaned on Kisame, almost crying. Sasuke bit Itachi's hands and the weasel let go.

"What did you bring me to... The circus?" Sasuke asked, frowning at all of us. I sighed, of course HE would say that.

"Hey dumb fuck, we're not the circus." Hidan smirked and Kakuzu let a small smile slip. (((- say that 5 times fast xD))) I giggled and walked over to Sasuke.

"They're not the circus, they're your friends, slash people that know you." I grinned as he stared at me.

"Hn." was all that came out of Sasuke, so I grabbed him by the shirt.

"This is our team of people that are going to get your memory back..." I trailed off and Tayuya walked up beside me.

"So... Sasuke, ready for some hard core-"

"Tayuya!" Shikamaru stopped her and sighed.

"I wasn't gonna say that. Jesus, do you take me for a pervert?" she asked, hand on one hip.

"Yes!" All of us said quickly. She frowned.

"Fine. Anyway, Sasuke, you ready for some hard core story telling?" she smirked, making it seem like he had a choice. I grinned and pulled him into the crowd of people.

"...Well, N-"

"Too late!" I laughed and everyone smirked.

*****

"So... Yeah, you fucking blew up my old house." Hidan grinned and finished his story of Sasuke. "I have to admit though, it was a damn awesome explosion." he laughed and Deidara nodded. I giggled and looked over at Sasuke.

"Remember anyone?" I asked as he stared at Ino.

"Her. I remember her. Was I inlove with her?" he asked innocently. Ino smirked a bit.

"Actually, you are inlo-" she started, but Sakura tackled her to the ground.

"Do NOT ruin Naruto and Sasuke's life! You fucking god damn cunt!" she hissed and held her fist inches away from the blonde's face. She gulped and Itachi pulled her up to stand.

"Get out now."

"But I-"

"GET OUT." he snarled and Ino nodded, then left quite quickly.

"How am I supossed to get home?" she asked suddenly. I glared at her.

"Walk." And with another glare from Itachi, she was gone. I turned back to Sasuke and thought it would be best to tell him the truth.

"Yes, you were inlove with her... In high school." I sighed and he nodded. My lover looked down at the ropes that confined him to the black spinny chair.

"Ah, I see." he sighed and squirmed. "This is so stupid, why do I need the ropes?" he asked, and everyone actually thought.

Sakon sighed and put an arm around Kiba. "Hm. Well, I'd say for dramatic effect." he laughed and Kiba grinned. Tayuya smiled and nodded.

"Yes serrr." she laughed and looked back at Sasuke. "So... Naruto, wanna tell a story about you and Sasuke?" I nodded at this and sat down beside him.

"Okay..." I smiled and saw Sasuke look down at me.

*Begin Flash Back*

_I sat in my dorm room and sighed. It had been a really long day. My drama class just did the play 'Romeo and Juliet' and I was Mercutio... The dude that got killed by fucking Tyblat._(((No, I am not going to quote Romeo and Juliet, that would be dumb and uncalled for T_T)))_ I looked over and heard my room mate snoring soundly. 'Damn that Shikamaru and his obsessive sleep.' I thought and heard a light tapping on the sliding doors. I looked out and saw a small rock hit oner of the sliding doors. I looked down at the ground to See Sasuke standing there. He nodded slightly and I jumped off of the balcony. I landed in his arms and giggled. Sasuke had a guitar strapped to his back, an acoustic to be precise. I blinked and smiled. _

_"Hey Sasuke-kun." I purred as he kissed my cheek._

_"Hello Naruto-kun." he smiled a bit and carried me off of the campus. "How are you?" My raven asked. I grinned._

_"Not too bad, did 'Romeo and Juliet' in class today." I smiled brightly. Sasuke sighed and looked at the moon._

_"Hn. Who were you?" he asked again. _

_"...Mercutio, he dies man!?" I pouted, sad that my character died._

_"Ah yes... I still like Prince." he smiled and carried me across the street, then put me down. "Follow me, okay Naruto-kun?" he asked. I nodded and ran after him. I followed him down the step hill and ran across a highway. After all the running we came to a HUGE willow tree. Sasuke picked me up and jumped over the small bit of water seperating us from the willow. I sighed as he laid me down softly._

_"How did you find this place?" I asked, everything silent and breath taking. Sasuke took the guitar and sat, legs crossed, beside me. _

_"Ehe, my mother told me where to find it." he smiled softly and took a bright red guitar pick in one his hands. He struck the guitar cords softly and began to play a song. He hummed and began to sing to me, I smiled, because he knew this was our song, our own song._

_For once in my life I couldn't deny  
I thought that I'd found my everything,  
A lover a friend, the hours we would spend just doing nothing at all,  
Yeah, but your need to leave is your so long, break free let go,_

Butterfly fly, fly away from here  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears  
You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away

Deep in your eyes the stare that I find  
All that I really ever need.  
Whatever I do you know that its you girl In every face I see.  
Your last goodbye was your so long break free let go,

Butterfly fly, fly away from here  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears  
You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away

To the place you belong hope you heal the fear and soul  
Hope that you can find the freedom in your life, in your life

Ahh sweet butterfly, just fly away, just fly away  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears  
You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away

For once in my life I couldn't deny,  
I thought that I'd found my everything,  
A lover a friend, the hours we would spend just doing nothing at all

_I smiled as he finished the song. Tears of happiness ran down my face. When he put the guitar down, I hugged him as tightly as I could._

_"I love you so much Sasuke Uchiha." I sniffed and laughed. Sasuke smiled and ran a hand through my hair._

_"I love you too... Naruto... A hopefully soon Uchiha." he smiled and revealed a small black velvet box. When he opened it, it revealed the most beautiful ring I had EVER seen in my life. I gasped and everything he had just asked and showed me, took all of my breath away. My brain made me breath deeply not even two seconds later. "I love you and I want to be with you the rest of my life... Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling. I blinked wildly, but when it finally kicked in, oh yes, it did... Quite strongly too. _

_"YES!" I smiled and hugged him tightly. That night I cried for the longest time... But I wasn't sad, I was happy..._

*End of Flash Back*

Sasuke blinked and looked down at me still. I looked up at his and everyone else's faces.

"Uhh... Hehe, the end?" I smiled shyly. Tayuya grinned and clapped, everyone joined in with her antics a couple moments later.

"...I... Still can't remember you, but I do remember the song you said I sang for you." Sasuke said calmly. Tayuya and everyone else stopped. My heart sank and I sighed. Tayuya growled and untied Sasuke from the roped jail. She smiled and started to shake the Uchiha back and fourth wildly.

"LISTEN HERE!!! REMEMBER NARUTO GOD DAMMIT!!! OR SO HELP ME!!! I'M GOING TO STICK 14 FUCKING BROOMS UP EVERY MOTHER FUCKING ORIFICE OF YOUR FUCKING BODY!!! TWO ARE GOING UP YOUR ASS!! SO YOU BETTER FUCKING REMEMBER NARUTO, YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!!!" She screamed and shook him wildly. Shikamaru and I twitched, while everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Tayuya! Calm down." Shikamaru begged her. "We don't want the neigh-"

"No, shut up. I don't give an honest crap about !" she yelled and kept shaking a scared Sasuke.

"Tayuya! Stop hurting Sasuke!" I interrupted and grabbed the dizzy raven from her. "He'll remember eventually. Something will jog his memory, I know it will." I reasoned and held Sasuke to me. Sasuke blinked and looked at all of us. I sniffed, but held back my tears because I knew I could get Sasuke's memory back... I...

*****

After I said thank you to everyone and they all left, I sat down beside Tayuya. Sasuke was outside asking Shikamaru random questions, from what Tayuya had told me.

"I don't fucking understand. He should have remembered, but he didn't. What am I going to do, Tayuya!?" I freaked and buried my face into my palms. Tayuya pulled my hair so she could look me in the eyes.

"Fuck him, maybe he'll remember through sex." she shrugged and let go of my hair. My eyes grew wide and my face heated up.

"T-T-Tayuya! I can't do that! I'm a uke...." I trailed off, knowing my face was probably as red as Tayuya's hair.

"Grow up. If you want Sasuke's memory back, you should try everything, right?" she smiled. That smile was not a happy, but an evil smile.

"You're such a pervert." I commented and huffed. Tayuya laughed and twirled a piece of her hair.

"And?"

"...Touchè." I said, dully. Tayuya giggled and pulled me off of the couch.

"Then go get Sasuke, take him home, and f-"

"I'M GOING!" I blushed and walked out quickly.

"Buenas noches!" she yelled and laughed after I ran out. I huffed and watched Sasuke saunter over to me, Shikamaru walking next to him. When Sasuke stopped, Shikamaru said his goodbyes and walked inside.

"Can we go home...?" he asked. I blinked and nodded, remembering that Gaara and Sakura had walked home.

"Sure, Sasuke." I sighed and pulled on his wrist. He sighed and followed me quickly.

While I drove home, Sasuke seemed to want to ask something. However, if I knew Sasuke, which I did... He would think I didn't really care, and Uchihas do not say something unless it will appel to said person.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyes kept on the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sigh and run a hand through his raven hair.

"If we are married, we have sex right?" Sasuke asked, unphased. I however, blushed deeply and nodded a bit. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Who's on top?" he asked, flustered. I gripped onto the wheel and turned the corner a little more sharply. I was about to say, "You are", but... This was my chance to do what Tayuya said. Let's face it, if I told Sasuke he was top, which was truthful, he would never let me top, but if I told him "I do", then it'd work. Right?

"Ummm, Ahh... Well, I... Do." I lied, but kept calm. Sasuke blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'd let you top me..." he frowned and got out of the car. I followed in suit and gasped a bit.

"What is that supossed to mean!? I'm not the one that's name can be rearranged to spell 'uke asS', am I?" I hissed a bit, regretting every word I just said. Sasuke gripped the collar of my shirt and slammed me against the car. Not hard enough to... Break anything, but it'd bruise for sure. "...Oww." I whined as he pulled me inside out house, after unlocking it. I never really figured out how he did this, but one minute he had me against my car, and the next, I was in our room. _'Stupid fast Uchihas.'_ I thought and crossed my arms. Sasuke sat on the bed and glared down at me.

"I am not a uke ass, however, be honest with me, idiot." he hissed as I sat on the bed next to him. Great, I was going to have to lie to him and sugar coat it. Two things I hated to do infront of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't lie. I'm on top, but I'm super careful. Trust me." I smiled, lying through me teeth. Sasuke blinked and nodded a bit, then took his shirt off. I blushed and looked over at him. "What are you-" I began, but was shh'd by one of his fingers.

"...I want to remember you. Don't know why, or really care. I must care for you alot, neh?" he asked and pulled off my shirt carefully. I nodded, not able to get any other response out of me.

"I should hope so." I laughed nervously while Sasuke laid down on the bed swiftly. I crawled ontop of my lover and kissed him sweetly. When he kissed me back, it wasn't the usual fight for dominance that we shared, but more like... He gave in. While I kissed down his chest and rolled my thumb over one of his pink nubs, he didn't glare, so I proceeded. I took the other hardened nipple into my mouth and sucked, licked, and bit it. Sasuke panted and ran his pale hands through my hair. I smirked a bit and moved my now free hand down to the growing tent in my raven's pants.

When I reached his erection, I rubbed it through it's clothed prison. Sasuke bucked his hips into my hand impatiently.

"H-hurry up, Naruto." he glared and blushed as I removed the rest of his clothing. I smiled as his erection sprung out and he shivered.

"Be patient Sasuke." I purred and moved my lips back to his mouth. He kissed me softly while I rubbed the head of his cock with my thumb, feeling precum from the slit.

"...Naruto." he growled while I kissed him. I rolled my eyes and lead kisses down his chest, dipping my tongue into his belly button before his smacked my head lightly. Sasuke may have lost his memory, but he was still as much of a teme as before. I smirked and licked the base of his length slowly, receiving my revenge from the past three years of teasing. I heard my Uchiha groan and I took that exact moment to swallow his member whole. "Ngnh... Naruto." he moaned out. The sound he made was music to my ears. Not once, ONCE, had I heard that sound out of Sasuke. I smiled and began to bob my head up and down his shaft, receiving a groaned and two hands pushing my the back of my head, begging for me to deep throat him. "Ah, ah... Please." he cringed and pushed the back of my head again. I sighed and hummed softly, I could hear the lust in his voice and decided to give him what he wanted.

When I deep throated him, I moved my hands and started to message his balls lightly. I never really thought Sasuke would moan THIS much, but I liked it... Alot. I increased my pace and heard him moan out my name, along with curse words. It was taking alot of self control to not fuck him right there and then. I wanted him to be happy and pleasured, so he'd believe I was actually top. I bit his member softly and he came in my mouth, his liquids shooting down my throat quickly. I smiled and removed my mouth from his cock. I grinned and wiped some of the cum off my chin, then licked my fingers playfully. Sasuke panted and his head hit the pillow.

"We're not done yet..." I purred and put three fingers near his mouth. It took him a second, but he got was I was telling him and swallowed three of my fingers, coating them quickly and surely. When I deemed them wet, I pulled my fingers out and kissed him softly. While I explored his mouth, I inserted one finger slowly, hearing a painful moan, I stopped for a moment.

"G-go." he shivered and kissed me back to distract his pain. I nodded and inserted the second finger slowly. I watched his body twitch and spasm. I kept kissing him lightly and running my other hand through his hair.

"Shh..." I assured him between kisses and scissored my fingers to stretch him. "It's going to hurt, but It won't after awhile." I promised and felt him push down on the third finger I had just inserted. I smiled and watched him wither underneath me. When I heard a simple grunt from him, I pulled the three digits out and replaced it with my cock at his needy entrance. "Ready, love?" I asked and heard him growl.

"Of course I am... Do it." he stated and I smirked. Slowly, I pushed into him, hearing a muffled cry into my shoulder. I rubbed the top of his head and kissed it quickly, then stopped half way in. I pulled out, then slammed back into the pale body beneath me.

"Gahh... ah, faster." he groaned and pushed back. I nodded and started to go faster. Could he half gotten past the pain part faster than me? Yeah, probably.

I rammed into him and soon hit the spot that would make him see stars. "ngh! Naruto...." Sasuke moaned as I grabbed his neglected length, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck, you're tight." I groaned and kept slamming into him until I felt Sasuke's walls tighten around me. With a grunt and a scream of my name, with both came at the same time; Sasuke's cum splattering our chests and mine, inside of him. I pulled out and heard him wince a bit.

"That wasn't so bad..." Sasuke trailed off and yawned, while cuddeling next to me when I got off of him. I grinned and sighed a bit, putting an arm around him.

"Do you remember...?" I asked suddenly, but I was pretty sure he expected it.

"...Kinda, like, I know who you are... I just can't put my finger on it." he murmered and hit his forehead. I frowned and stopped him from doing it again.

"It's okay, you'll get your memory back." I vowed and kissed the top of his head lightly. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You think so?" when he asked this, I grinned my famous Uzumaki grin.

"Nope. I know so." I laughed and he chuckled.

"I'm holding you to that, you know?" he smiled and drifted off to sleep. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know Sasuke, I know."

*****

I woke up to my obnoxiously loud alarm clock and the feel of cool hands around my waist. I blinked and sat up instantly.

"WHO THE-" I began, but looked down to see Sasuke sleeping next to me. See, what shocked me the most was the fact he was usually getting ready for work. Oh but wait, he doesn't remember working at the Uchiha corps. I sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes childishly.

"Naruto, shut up and let me sleep." he yawned as I dragged myself out of bed. I glared and hit him on the head lightly.

"You're supossed to be at work." I reminded him as the phone rang. I picked it up and yawned a bit. "Hellooo?" I groaned and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"Good morning, Naruto." the voice of Itachi drifted into my ear. I rubbed my temples and tried to smile.

"Good morning Itachi, I'm Sorry-"

"Hm? No problem. I want him to stay home until he can get his memory back. It would be better this way." he explained. I nodded and looked over at Sasuke.

"Uh, sure. I'll tell him... Bye Itachi." I smiled a bit, heard him say his goodbyes, and hung up. "Okay, I have to go to work, but you're off until you can get your memory back." I stated and saw him nod, then fall back on the pillows, asleep. I laughed and went to go get a shower.

Once I was done, I got dressed and ran downstairs to get something to eat. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my usual honey bunches of oats, the honey roasted ones. I sighed and ate the bowl of cereal as quick as possible. I then fed Mittens and Gary Stew, who were making eyes at eachother, yet again.

"...I knew it." I laughed and walked to work, because of the beautiful day. The way the light tried to seep through the small gaps made me love summer. It was always so amazing to have summer. I honestly didn't know what I'd do without it.

When I reached work and said my usual hellos and grabbed a cup of coffee, I bumped into Kiba.

"Aha, happy monday, Naruto. Sasuke get his memory back?" Kiba asked and yawned a bit, but was grinning, none the less. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, watching him put down a box on the ground, next to three other ones. That's what happens when I take some days off. I groaned a bit and heard him laugh.

"Well, he remembers who I am, just not... What I am to him. Like, he doesn't remember the love we've shared." I sighed and he shook his head.

"Damn... That sucks. Well, if I know you, you'll never give up until he does." Kiba grinned and high fived me. I high fived him back and smiled a bit.

"Bye Kiba." I laughed and saw him nod.

"Bye Naruto, have a good day." he smiled and walked out quickly. I blinked and hit my head on my desk.

"I want my weekend back." I mumbled and pulled my hair.

*****

During the course of my day, things went as usual, until about lunch time, when I was eating lunch with Hinata.

"Hey Naruto... You're phone." she advised and pointed to my green phone vibrating ontop of the table.

"Thanks." I blinked and picked up my phone quickly. "Hello?" I asked and heard a small innocent cough.

"Hello Naruto... I got your number from the pinky papery thing." the voice of Sasuke said sweetly. I smiled and grinned at Hinata. She giggled and watched me intently.

'Tell me how it goes after.' she mouthed and ran a hand through her brunette hair. (((N/A: yes, I know in the manga it says she's a brunette when she's "not"... But news flash people, she has dark hair, and when you have dark/black hair, you're technically a brunette xD))) I nodded and smiled back at her.

"You mean the contact sheet. Yeah, what do you want?" I asked softly, but was smiling the whole time. It wasn't like I could help it or anything.

"Umm... Well, I have a couple questions actually." he stated and coughed again. I blinked and nodded slowly.

"Kay? shoot." I said calmly and heard him sigh deeply.

"Well, one... Why are two cats making eyes at eachother in our living room? Two, what do you want me to do for the whole day?... And three, a woman called... Named Kushina, she told me to tell you that they're coming to our house, tomorrow." Sasuke said dully. I gasped and fell out of my chair, the cell phone clinked onto the floor. "...Naruto? What just happened?"

"Oh-hahaha, nothing. Just fell, is all." I sweat dropped and picked up the phone again. "One, those are our kittens. Two, do whatever you want, but could you possibley put new chlorine in the pool. And three, Kushina is my mom, Sasuke." I told him and heard him gasp a bit.

"She is? Wow... No wonder she sounded all happy like you." he stated and I growled a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut your mouth, raven." I glared at the phone quietly. I heard a chuckled and two mewls.

"Make me. I have to go take a shower now... Bye love~" he purred into my ear and hung up. I felt my cheeks heat up and I covered them with my sleeve. Hinata giggled and lifted me up swiftly. For someone that looked as weak as her, she was sure strong. Then again, it was probably from mothering her five kids. Five! Can you believe it!? I smiled and sat back down. For some odd reason, I really wanted kids recently. However, there are two reasons why it was not to be. One, taking care of them would be hard, because I'm at work alot and so was Sasuke. And two, Sasuke didn't want kids. I had asked him once, and he replied with a simple 'I hate kids, nor do I have the time.' And that was that. I felt Hinata wave one of her hands infront of my face.

"Naruto... Narutooooo?" she said quietly and poked my cheek. I snapped out of my fantasy land of having kids and looked at her.

"Huh, what?" I asked, looking quite stunned. Hinata laughed softly and sighed.

"You were thinking about kids again, weren't you?" she said, a little sad. I nodded and sighed, resting my hands under my chin.

"...Yeah. What is it like, Hinata-chan?" I asked, smiling a bit. The shy brunette giggled and rested her hands on her lap.

"Well, it's alot of work, even for one. It's quite rewarding though, keeps you in check, ya know? Kids them selves are adorable, sometimes a pain, but I love it!" she smiled and I frowned more.

"Hinata-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"... I WANT A BABY!" I whined and everyone stared at me, even one woman backed away slowly.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Didn't expect that, did ya? xD ahahaha, oh well... Sorry this chapter SUCKED " ehe, the song in Naruto's flash back story was Butterfly by Take that  
Please rate a review, it'll make me smile... You wanna make me smile, right? :3


	4. Could this be it?

Okayyy... Chapter four! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! I REALLY love them!! :D Anywho, I'm still getting the hang of the chapter adding thing, so if you commented on my story/chapter 3, it was supossed to be a part of this ^^" yeahh... Well, I'm glad so many people like this, even though I'm not that good... aha, okay! If you wanna read something, you should read my friend Gesika's fanfiction... Umm... True Soulmate I believe... ehe! If you want the link, just tell meh! it's like, night world or something, it's a book :3 she likes it, so pick it up and read it sometime, nyah?~

Okay, disclaimer time!

L: All characters belong to-

Me:... You aren't even in this anime!!

L: *looks at me* But... Cross ove-

Me: No. Just no. Go back to Death Note.

L:... ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!! *runs off*

Me: T_T You sooo went there... yeah, umm... I dun own L either... *runs after panda man*

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Hinata looked at me like I had a third eye or something.

"You want a... Baby?" Hinata asked as I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah! A cute, small, crying, whining baby!" I freaked and nuzzled my face into her chest. Hinata blinked and gulped a bit.

"Uhh... Umm... Naruto?" she asked again and tried to push me off of her, but I held on, then looked up at her slightly.

"Hm, yeah?" I sniffled a little.

"Get off of me, please." she sighed and pushed me off. I stood up straight and wiped away my tears.

"Sorry... So, what can you teach me? I'm sure Kankuro wasn't all excited about five kids." I stated and crossed my arms lightly. Hinata blinked and smiled, then sat back down. I did the same and looked at her, fascinated.

"Well... I sat down and asked him, sincerly." she said and finished off her salad. I blinked and shook my head.

"Tried that." I sighed. Hinata frowned and played with a piece of her hair.

"Oh! I have an idea." she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"WHAT!?" I almost yelled and everyone glared at me. "Hahaha, sorry." I apologized to everyone. They all rolled their eyes and went back to eating. KIba sat down next to us and grinned, but knew Hinata had something to say.

"Ehe, why don't you come to hang out with all the girls tonight? We'd love to have you!" Hinata smiled brightly and my smile matched hers.

"Sure! But why?" I laughed and Kiba chuckled also.

"So we can give you ideas how to ask Sasuke, durrr." she giggled and I frowned.

"Good idea, really good idea, however... I think my parents are coming over tonight." I sighed and Hinata frowned also.

"How bout' tomorrow? I can ask the girls for tomorrow then?" she said and stood up. I nodded and she giggled again. "Okay, see ya Naruto. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Hinata." I grinned and stood up also. Kiba waved and continued eating. I waved back and decided to get back to work. During work, all I could think about was Sasuke, but I wasn't surprised. I mean, Sasuke was who I thought about constantly, ever since I saw him. That's another reason why I hate him, the stupid teme. I pulled my hair and approved another licence. _'I hope Sasuke will get his memory back soon...' _I thought and sighed, then looked at the ceiling.

*****

I got in my car quietly, hoping my parents wouldn't be over yet. _'Please don't be here yet... Sasuke will freak out...' _I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. "What a bummer." I groaned as the rain started to come down in sheets. I heard lightning and gulped. "Sasuke hates lightning... Oh shit!" I cursed and speed down the streets.

I parked the car in our garage and got out quickly. I ran inside and closed the door. "HELLO!?!?! SASUKE!!" I screamed and heard thumping from upstairs. I dashed up the stairs, into our room, and opened the bathroom door to see Sasuke hiding in the tub, with a blanket over his head. I blinked and walked over to him. "...Aww, I'm sorry." I apologized and Sasuke looked up at me, then jumped out of the tub. He tackled me to the ground and shivered.

"I hate lightning, baka." Sasuke growled and hugged me tightly.

"Shh... Sasuke, calm down. It's oka-" I started, but heard a rapid knocking on our front door. I slipped from under Sasuke, kissed his forehead and booked it down the steps, without tripping, for once. I opened the door, panting a bit and was pulled into a wet hug.

"AW! Hello baby!" My mom, Kushina squeled and hugged me tightly. I gasped for air as she put me down.

"Hey mom..." I sweatdropped and stepped aside so she could walk in, after she entered, my dad stepped through and closed the door quietly.

"Hello son." he smiled kindly, but I could still see the confusion that had settled there those three years ago.

"Ah, hey dad." I grinned and watched Sasuke walked downstairs quietly. My mom giggled and hugged Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke." she smiled and Sasuke looked at her like she was insane.

"Umm... I'm sorry, I don't remember you..." he sighed and hugged her back causiously. I sighed also and put my hands on my hips.

"That's my mom, Kushina... And my dad, Minato." I smiled softly and my mom let go of Sasuke, frowning.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked sadly. I really didn't want to tell her, because she already had a husband that couldn't remember her.

"He has post-traumatic amnesia, we think." I stated and my mom's eyes filled with tears.

"How did this happen!?" she damanded and looked at both Sasuke and me.

"Car crash, I guess..." Sasuke sighed and I hugged him. My mom blinked and her eyes went wide.

"Do you remember my son?" she asked and pointed to me. I frowned and shook my head.

"Well, I know who he is, however, I remember nothing of our marriage or before." Sasuke said calmly. Kushina gasped and hugged Sasuke again. I looked at Sasuke to see him staring at my dad, Minato. "... I think I know you." he blinked and I gasped. Could this mean that Sasuke remembered my dad, and my dad remembered Sasuke? Well, that's unexpected.

"You remember my dad." I said inwardly. Sasuke and my dad both looked at me and shrugged at the same time.

"No big deal, but yeah." the raven said calmly, but I grabbed him from my mom.

"IT'S A SIGN!!" I freaked and shook him back and forth. Kushina blinked and pulled me away from him.

"Naruto! No! No hurting your husband!" she scolded and hit me on the nose, which made me sneeze.

"Okay, okay." I sniffled and Sasuke smoothed out his hair. My mom bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. She was one of those people that could not hold a awkward silence, it's always been too much for her. Well, the same goes for every Uzumaki like her. See, my... I hate to say it, but maiden name is Uzumaki, because my mom and dad came to an agreement that Uzumaki sounded better than Namikaze, which was my dad's last name.

"How about I go start supper. Naruto, you come help, you too Minato." she smiled brightly and pulled me away into the kitchen, my father smiling and following after. I looked back to see Sasuke sigh and sit down on the sofa.

Once in the kitchen, my mother's happy face turned completely serious.

"Seriously. what's wrong with him?!" she asked. "Does he not remember anything about you!?"

"Mom! I already told you all we know, the doctor Itachi went to with Sasuke just said he has post-traumatic amnesia." I said again, slower this time, so she could get it. My mom huffed and my dad sat on the counter.

"So, that's what happened to me?" he asked, and we both stared at him. I mean, how could you answer that? 'Yes dad, you lost all your memory of us and it sucks', aha, no. Like I would EVER say that to my own father.

"Not really, you have Retrograde amnesia." she stated quietly and he hugged her. Her eyes widened a bit, but she hugged him back.

"... I still love you." he smiled and she giggled a bit.

"Oh I know, I know." she cooed and my dad pulled her onto the counter. I stared at them in awe. I wished Sasuke and I could be like that, but who am I kidding, we would never be like that. "So, sweetie. What's for supper?" she asked softly and I snapped out of my wishful life.

"Err... Umm... What would you like?" I asked, trying to smile. She saw right through it, I could tell, but she didn't protest or say anything against it.

"How about beef with tomatoes, pasta, and chili sauce?" I asked and sorted through the fridge. My mom nodded and smiled.

"Okay, sounds good!" she cheered and jumped off of the counter. I laughed and began to prepare the meal. Thank you Sakura, for teaching me how to cook.

At supper, no one talked much, mostly because there wasn't anything to say. I swear I could cut the tension in here with a butter knife or something. I watched Sasuke nibbled on a tamato happily, he had always loved tomatoes for some odd reason. (((Okay, can someone explain the whole, Sasuke loves tomatoes!? Because I still don't get it xD)))

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly and swallowed his tomato. I looked up and blinked.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we have children?" he asked and I spat out my wine. Did Sasuke Uchiha just ask why we don't have kids!? Kushina blinked and coughed into her napkin. My dad snickered into his hand.

"I... Well. Err... Because you don't want them." I choked and cleaned up the wine I had just spat out. Sasuke looked thoughtful and shook his head.

"I don't remember that."

"Well, you said it."

"Fine."

"FINE."

"Shut up." he frowned and I nodded quickly. Kushina laughed and finished her meal. Just so you all know, my mom ALWAYS finished last because she's a damn slow eater.

"Ahem, well, what's for desert, sweetie?" she asked me, breaking Sasuke and my's glaring contest.

"Black forest trifle." I muttered and we both stood up, eyes never parting. I walked into the kitchen and heard Sasuke moved to the living room with the others. "Stupid fucking Sasuke and his stupid fucking... Stupidness." I growled and took the chocolate desert out. I cut four pieces and put them on plates, then started a batch of tea. I sat on the counter and my phone went off. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?" I said in the phone.

"Hello Naruto, it's Itachi." the voice said smoothly.

"Err... Hi? You seem to be calling me alot lately." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, you are my brother in law."

"Oh can it, what do you want?" I asked into the phone, to hear another chuckle.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want anything, but I want to tell you something about Sasuke's condition." he said, which made me perk up.

"What!?" I asked, too quickly.

"Well, the doctor said that Sasuke may get his whole memory back through one little thing, and I mean little." he said, which made me groan.

"What are the chances of that happenning?!"

"Hmm... Don't know, good bye." he said and hung up on me. I growled and shoved my phone in my pocket with ease. I picked up the tray of plates and walked out to the living room. When I walked into the room, my parents were talking and Sasuke was watching the TV, with a show of penguins on it. No, he was NOT watching _March of the Penguins_. He looked up at me innocently just as a penguin finished glomping another one, to mate.

"Naruto look." he pointed and looked at the penguins glomping eachother. "It's us." he laughed and I dropped the desert onto the floor. My mom and dad stared at Sasuke, then me. I felt my face heat up intensly, then I gasped.

"SASUKE!!!" I yelled, still flustered. Sasuke blinked and looked at me, still innocent. "You can't say that infront of my parents!" I continued and shook my head, trying to get the blush away, failing miserably. My mom coughed and stood up.

"We should get going now." she smiled nervously and my dad nodded awkwardly, then stood up also. I glared daggers at Sasuke, but followed my parents to the door.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I sighed softly. My mom hugged me and Sasuke walked up to us three. My dad grinned the famous Uzumaki grin before they left. I heard a gasp from Sasuke as I closed the door. I looked at him to see his eyes wide with shock. "Sasuke?" I asked and his wide eyes weren't so wide anymore. Actually, his eyes were narrowed, oh shit.

"I remember you, Naruto... You fucking little asshole." he hissed and pushed me into a wall. I grunted as my back slammed against the flat surface. I wanted to yell for my parents like a little kid, but I heard the car drive off. Surely, I was fucked now.

"Ahhh... Hi Sasuke." I said nervously. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Hn. Seme, Naruto... SEME!? YOU ARE NOT SEME!!!" he screamed in my face. I cringed and glared back.

"Don't yell at me!!!! It's your fault in the first place for never letting me do anything!! You ungreatful bastard!!!" I retorted. Sasuke picked me up by the collar of my shirt, so my feet were off the ground.

"Say that again." he hissed.

"Bastard." I growled, but instantly regretted it when he threw me across the room, into the glass table. "GO TO HELL!!" I groaned and held my head. I was pretty sure my back was bleeding from the broken glass, but I stood up. "You know what," I mocked and walked towards him. "I'm glad I got to fuck you, because now, you're uke, as of now." I smirked and Sasuke hissed. I punched him in the face and he fell back, against the wall.

"Tch, Naruto?" he asked softly. I glared and kept my wits about me.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"What do you think about outside?" he asked, smiling.

"Err, well-" I began, but Sasuke picked me up. And what he did, was the most asshole-ish thing, he could EVER do. He tossed me out of the window, that had glass. So, it shattered. I landed on the ground and cursed, feeling my side bleeding a bit. I jumped up and groaned, but ran and went back through the broken window.

*Kiba's P.O.V*

I walked down the side walk to Naruto's house, my hand being held by Sakon's.

"Man, I hope they like the early anniversary gift." I grinned and Sakon laughed.

"I'm sure they will, Kiba-kun." he grinned and I grinned back at him.

"I'm really glad they got together... I mean, Sasuke's perf-" I started but heard crashes from inside the house, and smoke. "OH MY GOD!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!! CALL 9-1-1!!! CALL IT, SAKON!!!" I yelled and he was already calling them on his phone.

"Already calling, love." he said shakingly and put the phone to his ear. I bit my lip, drawing a bit of blood.

_'Shit Naruto, Sasuke... What have you guys done now.' _I thought sadly.

*Naruto's P.O.V*

About an hour later, the cops, ambulances, and fire fighters where at our once house. You ask this, well, it was burning down. Everyone in the whole neighbour hood was watching our home going up in smoke from a safe distance. Sakura and my aunt, Tsunade, had to seperate us. Sasuke went with his uncle, Orochimaru, and his boyfriend, Kimimaro. I went with Tsunade and Jiraiya, while Sakura went in to get our photos, and kittens, which survived... The rest, was all burning.

"You better be happy I saved this stuff." Sakura groaned and pulled a bit of her singed hair, which was only wrecked at the ends. Gaara sighed and pour alcohol on my wounds, with Anko helping.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" Anko asked. I shook my head no.

"Nah, I'm fine... Or, I will be. Just my back it cut alot... Same with my side." I sighed a bit. "Where is... He?" I asked, while Sakura sat down next to me, on the back of the ambulance.

"He's spending time with Orochimaru and the rest. Itachi's beyond pissed." Sakura huffed. "Dammit, my hair is gross." she sighed with me and Gaara looked at her. I nodded softly, not wanting to see that asshole right now.

"I think you're still beautiful." he grinned and Sakura glared at him.

"And I think you should shut the fuck up." Sakura frowned, and the red headed man nodded quickly, shutting his mouth.

"Can I just go to your house now?" I asked, frowning. Sakura nodded and sighed slightly.

"Sure Naruto, sure." she said softly, running her hand through my hair. Honestly, for once in my life, I felt more insecure than ever.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Okay, I know this one is REALLY short, sorry! But it's kinda a good set up for my next one, cause I'm going to have a couple month time skip. Please R&R!!! ^^ Ish makes me happy


	5. Thank you

Okay, Chapter 5... SO sorry, this is so damn late!!! stupid exams!!! xD I want to dedicate this to my friend, Fotini! She loves SasuNaru/ NaruSasu!! ^^ So, yeah! Love you, Haku-chan!!!

Also, I'm really getting excited for summer... So, I'm pretty damn happy these days!! ^^ A happy Nicole, is a good writer Nicole. And one more thing, I'm starting to shorten these chapters now, since I had alot of plot together for them... I may have two or three chapters, before I'm done, maybe four... Dunno. xD So, enjoy this chapter, since I have nothing else to say.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, simple as that... If I did, Kakuzu and Hidan would not be dead, and they'd be together, inlove... Thought I'd put that out there. Yeah.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Two weeks had past since I'd seen Sasuke. He left on a business trip, but I did get to say goodbye to him. If you recall, Sasuke and I were not on the best terms, which we still weren't. I was living with Sakura and Gaara until Sasuke came back and bought a new house with me, however, the word devorce had been floating around our marriage when he left. Also, people didn't trust us together, especially Itachi. When I went to work, people whispered rumors of abuse and things like that, all except Kiba and Hinata... They knew the real story. It's not like I hated Sasuke, but disliked him ALOT. Anyway, Itachi didn't want this devorce to come up so, he was getting us marriage counselling once Sasuke got back to solve our, would you call it issues? Yeah, most definitly.

"Naruto!!! BREAK FAST!!!" I heard Sakura yell. My eyes opened widely and I rubbed my forehead.

"COMING!!!" I yelled back and jumped out of bed. Friday morning was usually a big downer for me, because of work, but Hinata seemed to be giving me more days off lately, maybe the pity of fighting with Sasuke. That and I had a huge ass scar down my back from Sasuke. Before he left, we got together without anyone knowing and yes, had make up sex. I know, I suck for falling to that kind of thing. However, it's painfully hard to ignor Sasuke, even if he is a bastard. I ran down the stairs and was hugged by Nariaki.

"Hey uncle Naruto!" he giggled and the rest of the three hugged me also. It was cute how they only reached to a little past my knee.

"Morning, sleepy head." Sakura giggled and stretched. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey all." I grinned and yawned.

"Hello, how was your sleep?" the pinkette asked. I smiled and sat in one of the green chairs, that was near the island in their kitchen.

"Oh good... Had the same dream again." I sighed and the smell of bacon filled the air. I had always had a mad love for the bacon.

"Oh, the one where Sasuke runs off with Ino and you're left with no one to hold?" Gaara asked and sipped at his coffee. I frowned and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes Gaara, so can it." I growled a bit and Nariaki sat next to me.

"What does 'can it' mean, uncle?" he asked and ate some of his cereal. I blinked and looked over at the smaller boy.

"Err... Please be quiet, but don't say it, it's not very nice."

"Then why did you-"

"Because he's crabby, honey, now eat your cereal." Sakura ordered and Nariaki nodded. It's like she had them whipped into shape. Kind of like how my mom had me whipped into shape.

"Wow, you've got these kids whipped into shape." I chuckled and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I do... But I have to get to work now, so Gaara, please drive them to day care." she smiled softly and put on her jacket, after serving me my food. Sometimes I looked at Sakura and felt quite sad. This was her family, and I had intruded on it, and all because of a stupid fight and a stupid Sasuke.

"Sure honey." he smiled and kissed her lightly. I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I wished, no, wanted to have that with Sasuke, but I knew this, and I was pretty sure he knew this... That we would never be the same after that. I now had that huge scar across my back, and he had a scar from his shoulder, to his wrist, but the worst thing was that this was planted in our memory, and it would never go away. Sakura smiled and waved to me, then walked out.

"You two are lucky." I sighed, after Garra told the three kids to go get their teeth brushed. The red head stared at me and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, but everyone is, compared to you and Sasuke right now." he pointed out, which made me frown.

"Hey, that's-"

"Completely true." he finished, correcting me. I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Even though you had make up sex with him, you two are still not on the best terms possible." Gaara said calmly.

"... This is true, but I just... Don't know what to do. I mean, I was throwing up for a bit, but it stopped after the fight we had. (((Yes, I killed the baby off... I suck so much.))) However, I threw up yeste-" I started, but the familiar feeling in my stomach made me bolt up the stairs to the bathroom. Gaara watched me and frowned, but ran after me. And thus began another episode of throwing up all my meals. Fuck my life.

"Naruto, that was... Are you pregnant?" Gaara asked, hands on hips. I laughed while spitting out the water Gaara gave me, then sprayed the bathroom with air freshiner.

"YEAH RIGHT!!! I told Itachi, so I will tell you. I AM NOT PREGNANT!! Men can't get PREGNANT, that's STUPIDDDD!!!" I yelled childishly, while Gaara's kids collected themselves near him.

"... Okay, okay... Don't get defensiv-"

"I'm NOT getting defensive!" I protested. (((aha, Avenue Q moment)))

"I'm going to take the children to day care, then go to work... So see ya tonight, Naruto." he said softly and left me in the hall way alone.

The rest of my day I had taken a total of three showers, one bath, mowed the law, cleaned the gutters, kitchen, and living room, and checked their pool's water level, then the phone rang. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Naruto, It's Tayuya, what's happening?" the voice of the red head said happily. I grinned, it had been almost two weeks since Tayuya had her baby, she had the two twin boys three days after Sasuke left.

"Oh not much, and you?" I asked and leaned on my hand.

"Well... Since Sasuke's gone for awhile, Sakura, Kiba, and I wanna drag you out of the city for a couple weeks." she said to me happily. I blinked, what could they be planning?

"Like what?"

"A road trip."

"You just had kids." I frowned and heard her sigh.

"That's why I'm going to beg. Listen, just leave everything to Kiba and myself... We'll get it all set up. Do you wanna go on one?"

"... Oh what the heck, yeah, I'll go." I laughed softly and leaned against the wall. I heard a cheer from the other side of the phone.

"Woot! Okay, Sakura will talk to you about it later... See ya." she said and hung up. Why was everyone hanging up on me? Oh well. I frowned and hung up the phone. I stood up and walked outside with a couple photo albums that Sakura had so bravely saved/ almost got killed. See, Sakura had an obsession, if you wanna call it that, that she wanted, no, NEEDED memories, and to her... Everyone else did too. Stupid thing to think, but whatever fitted her. I set them down on one of the tables that was by a pool chair, then laid down. I opened the book and stared at the happy memories that seemed to stand in time. Oh how I wished things could be the same. Not one of you can tell me it will get better. Sasuke will never look at me, without remembering my angry screams. I'll never look at my lover, without seeing his rage being taken out on me. Why did our marriage come crashing down this quick? You know what, If I could go back and rewrite my story, I'd make it so Sasuke never went to work that day, but sadly, I'm not the author of my life. You people can say what you want, but I will never look at Sasuke as the same man again, ever.

*****

"Okay Naruto, here's the deal." Sakura said, while tossing the salad calmly. I watched her while taking plates out. "We're planning a road trip for awhile, and you will be coming with us." she ordered and Gaara laughed, while barbecuing the burgers we were going to have. "Okay, get outta the pool now and get ready for supper!" she yelled to the three kids.

"Yeah, I know I am." I laughed, while the three kids ran by, giggling. I watched them run up the stairs and smiled.

"Good." she said simply and went back to tossing salad.

*****

So, over the next few days, plands were made. There was only one set back though. Tayuya had young babies at home, two of the damn things. So, getting one lazy Shikamaru to take care of the kids for like, two weeks would be... Impossible, however, Tayuya convinced Sakura, Kiba, and me that she'd get the Nara to okay it for sure.

The day before the trip was when Tayuya summoned us to her house for back up.

"Hey guys!" she smiled while letting all three of us in. I smiled, walking in after the other two. Tayuya's house always had the same smell, vanilla. Tayuya was obsessed with the smell, not that I minded it, vanilla was a nice smell.

"Hi hi." Sakura giggled.

"Hey Tayuya." Kiba grinned. Kiba never really got to know Tayuya too much, since he was my friend from work and all, but they had met on several occassions. Tayuya nodded and looked at me. I snapped out of my daze and smiled.

"Hey Tay." I laughed, saying her signature nick name, which bugged the hell out of her by the way.

"Naruto, shut it." she commented and hit me upside the head. Having children hadn't really changed her, except she wasn't swearing her head off. We all walked into her living room, Sakura sat in the one seat chair and smiled.

"So, how are the kids and Shikamaru?" she asked softly.

"Doing fine."

"And Hidan?"

"... Ermm... Not so fine." Tayuya sighed and rubbed her temples. I blinked and looked at Sakura, then to Tayuya.

"What's wrong with Hidan?" I asked and Tayuya looked up.

"Oh nothing good. He's getting sick in the middle of his pregnancy, he's always been bad with colds and fevers, but now that he's pregnant... The baby may not make it." she frowned. "He's awake most of the night groaning and being over heated...." Tayuya finished and played with a piece of her hair.

"Got him on meds?"

"Yup, Kakuzu's doing everything... If he's not better in three days, he's taking Hidan to the hospital." she said and I nodded sadly. How horrible to have to go through that.

"Ermm... Tell him I said get better." I commented and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't imagine losing a baby like that... Ever.

"I will... However, we have to plan this road trip, so! I want you three to back me up, let's go. He's in the kitchen reading the newspaper."

"And the kids?" Kiba asked, actually saying something. Usually you couldn't get the guy to shut up.

"Asleep." she smiled and stood up, all of us standing up after she did. I laughed and put my hands behind my head, then walked into the kitchen behind the others. When I walked through the door I saw Shikamaru staring at us, his usual expression on. Bored.

"Hey guys, hey dear." he nodded and went back to reading, but Tayuya took the paper away from him.

"I have something to say-"

"It's polite to NOT rip things away from peop-"

"LIKE _I_ SAID. _I_ have something to say." she hissed and the Nara nodded quickly. "I want to go on a road trip, the one I told you about." she smiled, but Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief.

"You JUST had two baby twin boys! Like hell you're going on a trip now, when I need you to help out."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleasssee?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please."

"Sorry."

"Beautiful please?"

"Nah."

"Gorgeous please?"

"Hm, no."

"Super model please?"

"Ew no."

"Ermm.... Me please?" she asked finally, and I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru said, looking thoughtful. "Tempting, but no thanks." he shrugged and watched Tayuya frown.

"Oh for the love of- Time out!" she ordered and pulled us three to the side. She made us huddle around her and I saw Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"I'll be in the living room." he said dully and walked out. Tayuya ignored him and snapped her fingers, bringing our attention to her.

"Okay, so. Our game plan will have to be quick, intellegent, cunning, and all around the smartest thing that will fool Shikamaru." she smiled, while breaking the closed in circle. We all nodded and walked out after her, where she reformed the circle in the living room, she brought us around tightly and smiled. "Okay! Ready, set..."

"Go." We all said in onne chorus and Tayuya turned around quickly, dropping to the ground in tears.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she whined. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide.

"That's her... Big plan?" I studdered.

"I think so." Sakura blinked, confused.

"What a lame plan." Kiba frowned and crossed his arms.

"No." Shikamaru said. Tayuya lifted her head up to look at him, her eyes filled with tears. He frowned and sighed.

"Please, please, please... I'll make it up to you!" she promised and folded her hands, looking as if she was about to pray.

"Tayuya..."

"Two weeks, two weeks is all I ask." she begged and Shikamaru lifted her up. I watched her and smiled a bit. She had gotten way thin, for a new mother. You'd think she'd had baby fat left, but no. For as along as I had known Tayuya, she'd had a tendency to work out... Alot.

"Hmm... Fine." he sighed and Tayuya hugged him tightly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" she cheered and kissed him happily. Yet again, the pang of jealousy hit me. Dammit, I hate my life sometimes.

"Yeah, yeah... So, go start your planning." he laughed softly and she jumped back over to us.

"Guys! Tomorrow we begin our road trip!" she cheered and the other two cheered with her. I just smiled and nodded happily, but I couldn't bring myself to cheer...

*****

"Naruto, Naruto? Get up!" a voice hissed into my ear. My eyes shot open and I sat up so fast, I hit into the person's head with mine. "Oww!" the voice of Sakura groaned and I laid back down holding my head.

"Ergg... Sorry."I frowned and looked over at the clock, between the gaps of my fingers. The clock read six am, wait, what!? "Let me go back to be-"

"No!" she hissed and pulled me out of the bed. I could be wearing nothing, but Sakura would still do it. She's probably seen me naked at least three or four times, each time, unphased by it. That's what made her such a great friend that's a girl.

"Fine, what do you want? It better be good." I huffed and looked up at her.

"Road trip, stupid." she reminded me, but the stupid comment, made me huff louder. "Oh stop your huffing baby and get your ass outta bed." she smirked and crossed her arms. I looked at her slowly, to see her fully dressed.

"How can you be fully dressed for the day?"

"Cause I got up early, stupid. Now get dressed, feed your cats, pack, and let's go." she ordered and pulled me up to stand. I cursed and rubbed my eyes, but decided it was better to not fight with Sakura.

"Fine, I'm going." I mumbled and went to get a shower.

After my shower and getting dressed, I walked downstairs, probably yawning over ten times on the way.

"Ehhh, Naruto. What's happening?! Haven't seen ya in a awhile!" the voice of Kankuro laughed. I blinked and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh, hey Kankuro." I sighed. Kankuro, maybe, no, one of weirdest people I have ever met. If you thought Gaara was hard to read, wait till you met this guy. With his constant change in mood, I could never read the guy in what he'd say.

"What's up, man?" he asked. "How're you and... Err..."

"Sasuke? Meh, don't really know, but let's not talk about it." I frowned a bit, sitting down in my usual seat.

"...Hm, okay..." Kankuro said and looked at me funny. I glared a bit, and got a smack upside the head from Sakura.

"Don't glare at Kankuro." she scolded and Gaara snickered.

"... Yeah, I did enough of that to him." the red head laughed and bounced Akira on his lap.

"Ahaha, I love ya too, man." Kankuro smiled and watched me frown. "What's with the frown?" he asked and blinked.

"Nothing, just-"

"Either two things." Sakura interrupted and watched me glare at her. "Either you bringing up Sasuke, or the whole road trip..." she said. I was about to curse her off, but I got the same feeling that I had went through yesterday and bolted up the stairs again.

"I Hate throwing up." I complained as Gaara held my hair.

"Yeesh, Naruto... I really think you're pr-"

"Do NOT say the 'P' word!!!" I growled and threw up into the toilet again. I heard Gaara sigh and felt him pat my back.

"Fine, fine, but I think you should go see a doctor... Please?"

"... Fine, but after the trip." I huffed and he rubbed my back, something a certain someone else should have been doing.

"Good, now I'll get you some water, so flush and spray please." Gaara said simply and walked out of the bathroom. I blinked and coughed one last time into the toilet, then backed away from it. I groped for the handle and pulled it down, the flushing noise filling my ears as I leaned back against the tub.

"Ugggg..." I groaned and hugged myself. I wasn't pregnant, that would be foolish to think... Yet, in my mind, deep down... VERY deep down, I had considered this as a possibilty. I mean, it kinda added up even. One, I was throwing up every morning. Two, it mysteriously ended when Sasuke had fought with me. And three, it came back, conveniently two or so weeks since I last had sex with Sasuke, which was of course, unprotected, because we were both men, and clean ones to be exact. I grabbed the air freshener and sprayed it around the bathroom, trying not to breath any in. After that, I attempted to stand up, but my legs had never felt so weak. I laid against the tub and coughed as Gaara walked back in with a glass of water.

"Ya know what?" Gaara said calmly, while heating up the water in the sink, then helped me up. I blinked and stood straight.

"What?" I asked as he pressed a hot cloth to my forehead, instructing me to keep it there while he gave me the cold water to drink. I drank some of it while Gaara ushered me out quietly.

"... I really kinda want you to be pregnant." he smiled the littlest bit. My eyes widened and I dropped the glass of water, but Gaara caught it.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Gaara twitched and put the glass down on a hall way table. "WHY!?"

"Because. It's JUST what Sasuke and you need. Face it, a child could bring you two _very _close." he reasoned. I blinked and sighed.

"Gaara..."

"Naruto?" he hissed. I cringed and decided to nod.

"... Yeah, you're right." I admitted and huffed, looking away.

"Good, now go help Sakura pack the car. You've got a long two weeks ahead of you." he chuckled and walked off. How was it that his mood changed so quickly?

"Fine." I huffed again and ran off to find Sakura.

When I had found her, she was stuffing bags and other things into their one of two mustangs' trunks. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, almost ready to go?" she asked and shut the trunk, which meant everything was packed.

"Yeah, I am, but you could have let me help you with the packing." I acknowleged, but Sakura laughed.

"Naruto, I'm fine." she grinned and stretched. I looked at her and nodded, not wanting to argue with her. "Now, I have to say goodbye to my kids and Gaara... So I'll be right back, you get in the car." she smiled and ran off. I looked at my hands and sighed, but got into the car, on Sakura's demand only.

"... This road trip will be... Interesting." I sighed and ruffled my blond hair, not caring for the state of it anymore.

*****

"Okay, so, where are we headed out to?" I asked as Tayuya jumped into the back seat, she was the last one we had to pick up, since Kiba was already in the car, playing with his new DS.

"Hmmmm.... Dunno. We're gonna drive till we cannot drive anymore!" Sakura cheered, the rest of them cheering with her. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled and cheered too, because maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I did need the road trip, since it was only a bit after all of the Sasuke drama.

"Sounds good!" I grinned and rolled down my window, looking out of the car to see the trees starting to pass by, the speed picking up as the car gliding down the street. Sakura turned on the radio to a song I really didn't need to hear right now. It was Its Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. I frowned slightly and watched Sakura smile. The pinkette and Tayuya both began to sing, while I stared ahead at the open road silently.

_"My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you, or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do_

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

It's not over, it's not over, it's never over  
Unless you let it take you  
It's not over, it's not over, it's not over  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over..." They both sang. By the time it was over, tears were silently running down my face. There was no sobbing, but I still felt like my world was falling apart slowly. Sakura looked over slightly and sighed, then looked ahead at the road.

"Naruto... You have to get over him... Aren't you two filing for a devorce?" Sakura asked softly and a stab of pain shot into my heart.

"... I don't know... Itachi and I talked about it, and Sasuke told Itachi about it... However, I think Itachi wants us to try counselling. We'll have to wait to see what Sasuke says about it." I smiled weakly. Why did they pull me on this stupid trip, when all I was going to do was ruin it...

"Hey Naruto, forget Sasuke right now and just enjoy life as it is right now!" Tayuya argued. "I know it's hard! And don't give up on Sasuke, you just have to show him what's important and that's your marriage! Don't break the promises you two made at your wedding! That'd be going back on your word... And what does Naruto Uzumaki NEVER do!?" she glared. My eyes widened and I looked back at the furious red head.

"He never goes back on his word..." I smiled slightly, which made Tayuya grin.

"Exactly! So when we get back from this trip, and when Saske gets back... What are you going to do!?" she asked happily. I laughed a bit and grinned my face Uzumaki grin. Kiba had put his DS away by now and was nodding to Tayuya's point of view.

"I'm gonna show him what I mean to him!" I cheered and so did everyone else. I often asked myself why I had the friends I did... But moments like this made me remember. The reason is because they all have my back, no matter what. Even thought Tayuya and Sasuke were related, she still took my side as much as she did Sasuke's. I grinned and looked out of the window at the sky. I pressed my hand to the glass and smiled. _'Just you wait Sasuke... Just you wait.' _I thought and closed my eyes.

*****

It was about two weeks in of our road trip when everyone was starting to wonder about my condition. Sakura had to hold my hair every morning as I puked into a hotel toilet. This was another reason why I loved my friends.

"Naruto. I really think we should go to a doctor's office..." she frowned. "Or at least take a Pregnancy test-"

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm not preggo!" I protested and Sakura sprayed some fruity scent around the bathroom.

"NARUTO! I've been pregnant! I know exactly what it's like and you're acting like it!" she frowned. "I know every wo- erm... Person that is pregnant goes through the stages differently, but you need to see a doctor. Please, for us!" she whined. I hung my head and flushed the toilet as Tayuya came in with a glass of water for me.

"... Fine. Let's drive to the nearest damn fucking hospital."

As we all drove to the hospital after checking out of our hotel, all of my friends gave me worried glances, even Kiba of all people. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. There was NO way I was pregnant. No way in hell, people!

"Hmmm... Congrats. You're pregnant, Mr. Uchiha." the doctor smiled, as if nothing was wrong. Of course nothing was wrong with her! Since that new fucking medical discovery... My eyes widened.

"You're kidding me, right!?" I screamed/asked, hoping it was a joke. The doctor shook her head and smiled softly.

"I'm not kidding... You're about a month pregnant... Did you not see yourself getting a bit bigger?" she asked and pointed to my tummy. I looked down and nodded a bit. I honestly thought/ hoped it was just me getting fat, but I was pregnant. Great, I'm going to die or kill myself. Which ever came first... Depending if Sasuke was home or not.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked softly. The doctor smiled softly and sat next to me.

"Well... I think you should go home and get some sleep. Don't over work yourself, okay?" she smiled. I blinked and sighed.

"One thing, I'm on a road trip with my friends." I blinked, which made her frown a bit.

"You should be at home, Mr. Uch-"

"Please call me Naruto." I corrected. I didn't want to be called 'Mr. Uchiha' for now.

"Ah, okay Naruto... But get yourself home, it will help big time." she sighed contently. "And congrats." she grinned and I stood up.

"Er... Thanks." I tried to smile, but I was panicing on the inside.

*****

"Ummm... Sorry for runing our road trip..." I frowned, but all the others laughed.

"It's fine Naruto, I'm glad you went to the doctors." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah! I can't believe you're preggers!" Tayuya grinned.

"Congrats man! I've heard a baby brings the couple closer." Kiba laughed. I frowned and looked at the two women slightly. They both nodded and giggled.

"Ohhhhh yeah." Sakura laughed. Tayuya snickered and closed her eyes gently.

"It seriously does, man..." she smiled and put her hands behind her head. I blinked and smiled softly at this.

"Well... That makes me feel a little bit better, except at the moment, I don't have a husband in Japan!" I glared out of the window. Kiba leaned towards the passenger seat and patted my shoulder lightly.

"Itachi will take care of you... Don't you worry." he laughed, making the others laugh. I glared and rolled my eyes.

"HAHAHA, NO." I frowned. Could you tell I still didn't like Itachi much?

*****

Over the next week, Itachi did nothing, BUT take care of me. I was currently living in his house, because he made me do so. It was like he was my husband or something. Oh god... That'd be terrible... Eww... (((Yeah, seriously... That's pretty awkward.... T_T")))

"Need anything else?" Itachi asked and leaned against the wall. I looked up from my favorite sitcom, Married with Children, and shook my head.

"No, I don't. But you need to tell Itachi you like him." I grinned, snuggling into my new orange fuzzy blanket, since my old one got destroyed in a certain fire. Itachi sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"I couldn't do that... Wait. How in the hell do you know I like him!?" he asked quickly, his eyes narrowing a bit. I snickered and ate a bit of my chocolate icecream with cucumbers in it.

"Because it's obvious. Come on Itachi... I know you've gotten over Ni'i... Just tell Kisame how you feel." I said softly. Itachi twitched at his former wife's name, but all together stayed calm.

"... I supose I have gotten over her and the fact she's not in this world anymore. However, telling Kisame that I love him will blow up in my face. I just know it, Naruto." he sighed and shook his head. I growled a bit and glared at him.

"Actually, Itachi... I do need something else." I smiled and he looked over at me, curiousity and suspsion in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell Kisame you like him." I grinned, which made Itachi slap one of his hands to his face.

"I fucking hate you sometimes."

"I know Itachi, I know." I snickered, which made him chuckle.

"Fine, I'll go find him and tell him." he agreed. I smiled brightly and rubbed my tummy.

"Tell me everything when you come back tonight." I grinned. Itachi laughed softly and put his light sweater on.

"Promise. Call me if you need anything, but guess what?" he smiled, which made me curious this time, but I nodded to his request.

"What?" I asked and sat up cross legged. Itachi smirked and ran a hand through his hair, then opened the door.

"Sasuke comes back tomorrow night." he chuckled and closed the door behind himself. My eyes widened and my hands shook slightly. The silence grew errie and I looked around Itachi's living room. The T.V was on mute and I shivered as the clock began to chime.

_'WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!' _It sounded off, which made me curl up to myself. Indeed, everything was going to be wrong, wrong, wrong.

About maybe two hours later, my eyes opened. It looked as if I had fallen asleep, which made me frown. I stretched and my tummy rumbled.

"Damn you tummy." I grimaced. "And damn you baby." I muttered and got up, walking to the kitchen. Itachi's house was at least four times bigger than my now burned down one, so it was very confusing to get through. The only places I learned about the house were as follows, and these are in order.

1. One of the bathrooms

2. The kitchen

3. My room

4. and Itachi's room. And not for what you think... It was because if I needed something, he was mostly there, or the study... Which I had yet to remember the location. Anyway, I walked into the kitchen and almost ran to the fridge, which was also huge, by the way. "Mmmm... Noms." I giggled and sorted through the fridge. "What to e- Oh! Ramen!" I smiled and shut the fridge, running over to the cupboards. Yes people, I will eat ramen... Even if I'm pregnant. Who wouldn't!? "Sweeeeeeet~" I purred when I found my favorite salty food. I nodded to myself in satisfaction and began the process to make it.

After I was done making my dinner, since it was about 6:30pm now, I unmuted the T.V and flipped the channels until I found the sation that had John and Kate Plus 8. I loved the show, but wondered how they could have lasted so long with the majority of children, a marriage, and the pressure of being on a damn reality show. However, it wasn't me, so I was happy... Since they were getting a devorce and all. For the next couple hours, I had gotten a shower, cleaned my room and the bathroom next to it, which I used, and made chocolate cake, then cleaned up the messy kitchen of course. I was eating a piece and watching my new friend, the T.V, when the door opened. I looked over to see a happy Itachi walk in, which was quite rare.

"Hello Naruto." he smiled softly. It scared me a bit to see the positive mood he had, but I smiled back anyway.

"Hey Itachi, how'd it go?" I asked and muted the T.V. Itachi chuckled and say beside me on the couch.

"Actually... It went great." he laughed. "We have a date on friday..." Itachi said contently. I grinned and hugged him quickly, which surprised me, because he hugged me back. "Thank you Naruto for making me do that... I'm quite happy now." he smiled and flipped his hair back.

"Oh no problem Itachi, I'm so happy for you, man!" I grinned, getting a laugh from Itachi in return.

"I can see that... Oh, chocolate cake. Where?" he asked, a smile on his face. I snickered and pointed to the kitchen.

"On the counter." I smiled. He flashed me a quick grin and sauntered into the kitchen happily. I looked at my cake and giggled. "Itachi happy... That's a first." I mumbled and looked at the ceiling.

So, for the rest of the day, Itachi and I just talked. Like, I never thought I would be able to make a friendship with Sasuke's brother, since the whole bullying thing. However, it looked as if Itachi and I were becoming friends already. I had always taken him as a weasel, which is ironic because his name means weasel, but that's of no relation... I think. So, my life was changing, I could tell. In maybe 8 months or so, I'd have a baby and hopefully a happy family... INCLUDING Sasuke.

"I kinda can't wait to see Sasuke... Yet-"

"You can... I know." Itachi smiled softly. "I'm sure Sasuke will be a better person." he grinned. Naruto looked at him curiously, which made Itachi smirk.

"That business trip wasn't a business trip... It was a vacation for him to relax and learn that life isn't all work." Itachi smiled. "Trust me, he'll be a better person. Plus, I already bought your two's house, right after you left for your road trip. You're just not allowed to see it yet." he laughed. My mouth opened and it stayed that way for maybe ten minutes. The whole time, Itachi just stared at me, smiling.

"THANKS!!!!!!" I yelled and glomped him. Itachi blinked and his eyes went wide.

"Erm... You're welcome?" he said softly. "Get off of me please, because I have something else to tell you, Naruto." he said, which made me get off of him.

"Sorry... Now, tell me."

"No worries, now... I did say you two had to get marriage counselling. However, if you two can get over this whole fight and be nice to eachother again... I'll cancel the huge counselling thing, deal?" Itachi asked and sipped his tea. I blinked and grinned, then nodded happily.

"You've got yourself a deal!!" I laughed and so did he. I stared at Itachi and he looked thoughtful and drank the rest of his tea. The older Uchiha brother smirked at me and nodded, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Sounds good." he chuckled and played with a piece of his hair. I smiled and relaxed into the sofa. Maybe having Sasuke back wouldn't be so bad, I'd just have to wait and see, wouldn't I?

*****

When I opened my eyes in the morning, I knew today was the day. If you don't know what I am talking about... It's the day when Sasuke comes back. The day I tell him we're going to have a family. The day where I see if I'm going to be a single parent or not. The day- Well, you get the damn point! It's an important day okay!? I rubbed my eyes slowly and yawned, but managed to get out of bed. By now, the morning sickness had left as quickly as it had come... However, you could see a bit of pregoness on me, wait... Is that a word, ladies? Meh, like I care, I'm pregnant either way. I shuffled over to a mirror and grabbed my brush on the shelf next to it. I combed it through my blond hair, but it never seemed to want to be straight. It always stood straight up, which was pretty scary, no matter. I looked pretty scary these days anyway. But you know what, I've seen Tayuya pregnant and same with Sakura... And I know one thing, and that is that in the early months of pregnancy, you tend to look a bit... Ummm... Like crap, perhaps... Don't get me wrong! They were both still beautiful, but man, were they moody and tired looking. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, nothing I could do about the weird ass hair, so I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast. When I got down there however, Itachi was sitting on the coach in pj pants... With Kisame beside him, also in pj pants. I blinked and stared at the two.

"Good morning, Itachi, Kisame." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. The two turned around, but as soon as Itachi saw me, he looked at me, then Kisame, and finally... He blushed, looking away.

"Hello Naruto..." Kisame smiled gently and put an arm around the Uchiha. I giggled and looked at the two.

"Have fun last night, Itachi-san?" I asked, snickering. Itachi glared at me softly and huffed.

"Why do you assume we had sex?" he asked dully, the blush still on his cheeks. I grinned and stretched.

"One, he stayed over... And I didn't know. And two, you just gave it away by saying that. I may have not been speaking about sex, but now I know you two did have sex." I laughed and heard Kisame chuckle.

"Kid's good." he laughed. Itachi scoffed and snuggled into Kisame's chest.

"Yes, I supose you are good, Naruto." he rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. I grinned and nodded, then decided it was time for some food. "Oh, one more thing... We leave for the airport around 6 tonight... His flight will be arriving at 6:45." he smiled slightly, but I felt a lump catch in my throat. Could I really tell Sasuke that I was pregnant? Probably not, but I could try.

"Sweet, I'm going to get some food." I said softly. Itachi and Kisame both nodded and I ran into the kitchen. Once inside, I leaned against the wall, my hands covering my face. "Crap, crap, crap, CRAP. I'm SO screwed." I cursed and pulled my hair.

"Sooo... You're screwed?" Sakura blinked and ate a piece of watermelon. I nodded and looked at her through my sunglasses.

"Yeah, pretty much~" I laughed a bit, yet, my stomach felt more uneasy than ever. Sakura yawned and watched her kids play in the pool.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. When's Itachi coming to get you?" she asked. I looked over at her, then thought about it..

"probably 5:30, since the drive is kinda long..." I blinked. "Why?"I looked over at her, then watched her grab her cell phone off of the table between us. she looked at it, then smiled a bit.

"Erm... It's 5:27, Naruto." she giggled. I blinked, then cursed. I jumped out of the lawn chair and ran into the house to get my clothes. After I was changed, I heard talking from downstairs, so I went down to investigate, that and I had to be there for when Itachi came. However, (((holy crap, I love writing 'however'... forgive me -.-"))) when I got down there, Itachi was sitting at the island counter talking to Gaara and Sakura. The three children where sitting on the counter, playing with his long hair, that was now untied. I snickered and walked up to the six of them.

"Hey Itachi..." I grinned and sat next to him. "Ya ever though of being a mommy?" I asked, which made the older Uchiha blush, then glare softly at me.

"No. I haven't. At all. And hello to you too." he frowned and softly got the little kids to stop playing with his hair. All three pouted, then latched onto Gaara quickly.

"You should." I snickered. Itachi growled, but the blush was still on his face.

"Whatever. Let's just get going, okay?" he said sternly and said his goodbyes, then left quickly. I blinked and nodded.

"Bye everyone, wish me luck."

"Good luck!" they all said quickly.

"Thanks." I muttered and went towards the door. Sakura ran infront of me and hugged me tightly.

"Good luck Naruto, I know it'll all work out fine." she nodded and smiled. I smiled back and she let me go.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm sure it will." I said softly and walked out. After, when I was in the car and it was driving towards the airport, I looked over at Itachi.

"I was serious about the family thing, Itachi." I said softly. He blinked, but kept staring ahead out of the back of the limo. I watched him and relaxed into the black leather seat. "I think a family would be good for you..."

"... What if I'm not ready for a family?" he asked softly. I blinked and frowned slightly.

"Itachi... Come on. Your life is so in place right now. Think about it, man. I mean, you're the new boss to a multimillionair company, you have no economic downfalls, and you have a boyfriend now... Right?" I smiled. Itachi shook his head and frowned a bit.

"I told Kisame I'm not ready for commitment yet." he sighed softly. I gasped and slapped my hands over my mouth, then dropped them to my sides.

"Why would you do that!?"

"... Because." Itachi said softly, closing his eyes. "I don't want him to leave me like Ni'i did... I can't lose him..." he choked. My eyes widened and I stared at the proud Uchiha. I never thought Itachi would have such a weak point. He never seemed to show emotion much, always p- Wait, of course... The man was a damn Uchiha.

"Itachi... Kisame has loved you ever since he met you... He won't leave you, ever." I vowed and he opened his eyes.

"... You think so?" he asked softly. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"No, I know so."

"... Thanks, Naruto." he smiled weakly. I grinned and put my hands behind my head.

"No problem Itachi... So, you two just had sex?" I asked. "Not that you have to tell me or anyt-"

"No, we didn't have sex, foolish Naruto... We made love." he chuckled, which made me giggle a bit.

"How am I foo-"

"Because... I don't have sex with anyone... I only make love. It's much more rewarding, don't you think?" he asked. "I'm sure you don't have sex with my brot- Wait, don't answer that. Let's drop it." he laughed a bit. I laughed and nodded quickly.

"Yet again, deal, Itachi." I grinned.

*****

The wait in the airport was so fucking long, you wouldn't believe. By the time Sasuke's flight was supossed to land, it had been changed to a delay of up to an hour. Now, we had waited for three god damn hours and Itachi was sleeping against my shoulder. It made people stare because, a. Every business person around the world now knew of Itachi, and b. It was me he was leaning against. I yawned and ran a hand through my hair, then looked at the time chart for departing flights and arriving flights... Guess what? Sasuke's flight line said landed. I freaked and shook Itachi awake. He blinked and opened his eyes quickly.

"What!? What did I miss?" he asked and looked at me. I wildly and shook my head.

"Sasuke's here, Sasuke's here! I'm dead, I'm dead... Oh god, oh shit... Oh fuc-" I started, but Itachi slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut UP. You're embarrassing, you know?" he frowned. I blinked and frowned back after he removed his hand from my face.

"You're no better." I muttered, but Itachi looked as if he chose to ignore the comment.

"Anyway... It'll be fine, just calm down... You don't have to tell him in the middle of the airport, but I promise you he'll be a better person..." he smiled. I nodded slowly and stared at Itachi.

"You've been talking to him, haven't you..." I sweatdropped. He laughed softly and nodded a bit.

"Yes... And let me tell you... He seems much happier now... Just wait." he chuckled. So, for the next fifteen minutes I watched the doors, waiting for them to open. When the did, it seemed like everything happened in slow motion. People in business suits and everyday outfits poured out of the door way, talking to eachother about things, but I didn'y hear, I just waited. Then without further waiting, the man who I feared, hated, and loved all at the same time, sauntered into the main room of the airport. I jumped up and ran to him. He looked at me and chuckled, setting down his bags and caught me into a hug.

"Hello Naruto... Listen... We really have to talk, about how fucking sorry I am..." he trailed off and kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Same... It's nice to have you back." I grinned a bit. Sasuke laughed and held me in the hug tightly. Truth is, is that even though Sasuke Uchiha is a heartless bastard who threw me out of a window and left me for a business trip... And even though he never thinks postively and always has to ignore my ideas... I'm stuck with him, because he's Sasuke Uchiha and I am married to him... Hense my married life with Sasuke, but you know what... I really don't mind it. Sometimes I want to escape from it and never look back, but he keeps me near... Is that not what matters in life? Is that you give all your love, even though it's hard to show? Yeah... I think it is.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

WOO HOO!!! THE END. KIDDING :D however, I have ONE more chapter till this is done :3 ehehehe, R&R please and sorry it took so long!~ Also, I'm sorry if some stuff is spelt wrong... xD I'm sorry this one sucked so bad... :D forgive me yet again, lol.


	6. Author's Note

Alrighty, this is not a cool thing at all but I'm putting all my stories on hiatus for now... My writing creativity is completely gone... I can only write little sections at a time... It pisses me off, but it's true. So for anyone who actually reads any of my stories, this is not the end... But it'll be awhile for things to get back on track. Next semester in highschool is gonna be tough, so I need to really work. Thanks for those who understand. I really appreciate the reviews and favs :) I really love all of you guys and hope to see ya soon

xoxo, Mrssand


End file.
